


Won't Cry For A King

by henley_sarah



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Baking, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Blow Jobs, Caring, Child Abuse, Cooking, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Horny, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lingerie, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is a sweetheart, Love, Love Bites, Magic, Makeup, Making Love, Marks, Masturbation, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Romance, Sad, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song: Michael in the Bathroom, Stress Baking, Tattoos, Touch-Starved, Toys, Twenty One Pilots Reference, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, be more chill references, period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 34,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henley_sarah/pseuds/henley_sarah
Summary: What's my problem? Don't get it twisted. It's with the people we praise who may have assisted. I could use the streams and extra conversations. I could give up, and boost up my reputation. I could go out with a bang, they would know my name, they would host and post a celebration. My opinion will not be lenient. My opinion, it's real convenient. Our words are loud, but now I'm talking action. We don't get enough love? Well, they get a fraction. They say, "How could he go if he's got everything?" I'll mourn for a kid but won't cry for a king."Oh, so Ashe is your niece, Dr. Banner?" The boy, Peter, came in."Yes, and she is far out of your league.""How exciting," My brother smiled to himself."How in any way is this exciting?" I asked him."Meeting new people is always exciting." Thor gave me a happy look."I disagree,"





	1. Chapter 1

****

The day the girl moved into the tower, a good number of us were busy with a mission. It wasn't until we got back when the soldier pointed out a new scent; a floral perfume.

"That'd be my niece," Bruce started to say. "My sister asked me to watch over her for a while."

"And Fury's okay with her having out here?" Stark asked as he opened a bottle of whatever concoction. "How old is she?"

"She's twenty. And she'll be no trouble at all." Bruce assured him.

"Oh, so Ashe is your niece, Dr. Banner?" The boy, Peter, came in.

"Yes, and she is far out of your league." He immediately said, amusing us.

"I... have a girlfriend..." Peter said slowly.

"Sure you do. Well, when can we meet her?" Stark looked excited.

"She's sleeping right now. She looked exhausted." Peter said, opening a soda can.

"You can meet her later," Bruce said and walked off.

"How exciting," My brother smiled to himself.

"How in any way is this exciting?" I asked him.

"Meeting new people is always exciting." Thor gave me a happy look.

"I disagree," I hummed and turned to walk to my own room here in the tower. I plucked a book off of my shelf and began to pass the time reading, at least until I grew hungry hours later. At this hour, most of the others would've already gotten their dinner. I preferred to eat mine later in the evening, and as I drew nearer to the kitchen, it seems someone else had decided to join me.

A girl, grayish fluffy hair messily tied up, and she wore what the Midgardians considered to be 'lazy' clothes. I think it was called a hoodie? She was over the stove, stirring something with a wooden spoon.

"You must be Ashe," I started, and she turned to look at me. "Bruce's niece."

"That'd be me," She said in a soft voice and turned back to whatever she was making. From what I saw, she had a small, sweet face, thick eyebrows, long lashes, and defined cheekbones. She was fairly pretty.

"I'm Loki," I said, moving around to the fridge to find something for my dinner.

"The... Trickster God?" She looked over at me again with a sort of confused face.

"Yes," I gave a nod.

She then hummed, her eyes scanning me. "You're taller than I expected."

"Is that a bad thing?" I couldn't help but smile.

"No," She shook her head, then swore under her breath. I looked over to see what was wrong, and she caught me. "I got the stupid measurements wrong, and it's all fucked up."

I then watched as she bit her lip and studied the yellow/orange mixture in the small pot, then went over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, and added to it, making it into more of a liquid than a... glop.

"What were you trying to make?" I asked as I reheated some of what the humans called leftovers.

"Broccoli and cheese. I don't know what happened, but it's like the broccoli melted... there's no stalk, all that's left is the florets... must've started to go bad or something. But, I can make cheddar and broccoli soup, I guess." She gave a shrug.

"Should you be eating it if it's going bad?" I asked, my brows furrowing.

"Nah, it's fine." She just shrugged. Ashe continued to stir, tasting here and there. A couple of minutes later, she dumped it into a bowl and ate a fair bit. We finished around the same time, and she then covered the bowl with plastic wrap and put it in the fridge. She bid me goodnight, then disappeared out the door.

It was rare to see Ashe after the first few days. She stayed in her room for about twenty-two hours a day. She came out only for meals, and that's if she wasn't eating in her room. I tried asking her why she was here, but she only said it was a long story she didn't feel like telling. Bruce refused to tell any of us, either, saying it was her business, and he had no right spilling anything she didn't want to be known.

So we had this girl staying in the tower who hardly ever left her room, who barely spoke and barely ate, who apparently spent most of the day sleeping, and we had no idea as to why she was here in the first place.

I had a curiosity about her, and when I did have the chance to speak to her, I tried to learn more about her. Her hobbies, her likes, and dislikes, all the usual things. But she always either gave vague answers or short answers.

Thor gave me a teasing smile when she left the kitchen one day after I tried to ask what books she liked.

"What's this? Has Loki got a little crush on the human girl?" He grinned.

"No. Just a curiosity." I shook my head and looked back down at my book in my lap.

"'Just a curiosity,' he says." Thor nodded slowly and I gave him a warning glance.

It'd be nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a little task in the city we had to do. I hadn't seen or heard from Ashe today, so she was on my mind, but all I wanted was to know that she was alive.

"What are you thinking of, brother?" Thor came to my side with a smile. "Are you thinking of the girl?"

"Why do you always assume I'm thinking of her? She's not the center of the universe, last I checked." I sighed.

"She isn't the center of your universe?" He smirked.

"No. Why would she be?" I asked, confused as to why he would even begin to think that.

"Speak of the devil... whoa, she's pretty," Stark spoke up, and we all turned to look at who he meant.

There she was, Ashe, outside looking like a functional human being. She was standing at a vendor, waiting for a drink, not having noticed us yet.

She did look pretty.

Her hair was slightly tamed. It was still big around her head, making her look small, but it wasn't as wild as it was when she was at the tower. She wore normal clothes, and she was even wearing heeled boots. She had makeup on, and her makeup made her look like one of those online models Stark and Peter talked about often. She smiled at the person who handed her a cup and straw, and I was stunned. Amazed. I was awestruck at how natural and enlightening her face looked as she smiled.

But then she turned to walk away, and her smile was gone. Just like that, she had a neutral expression on again, and though I still found her radiant, the world had dimmed a little when her smile dropped.

"Who knew she could actually look human?" Stark chuckled to himself. "Let's go bug her."

"Leave her be, Tony. She might be on a date." The soldier Rogers said.

"With who?" Stark scoffed, and I found myself slightly appalled at the mere thought of her on a date with some low-class man who didn't appreciate her or know how to treat a woman right.

I was then even more appalled at my own thoughts and emotions. Thor seemed to sense this and gave me a knowing smirk.

We got back to the tower, and I found myself waiting in a sitting room for her to come back. When she did, she had a plastic bag on her arm and her drink was gone.

"You... you look good." I cursed myself for stumbling over my words.

"Thanks," Ashe gave me the tiniest smile, just the corners of her mouth lifting, but it was enough for me. She continued into the kitchen, and I followed her, past caring what it looked like. She took out packages pie dough and some fruits, and I just sat back and watched.

"Are you making something?" I asked.

"Mixed berry slab pie," She answered.

"Do you need help?"

"I got it. Thanks, though." She threw me another smile. I watched her cook the berries and roll out the dough to be big enough to cover a large baking pan, and then create the pie. I tried talking to her, and I think she listened, but she didn't really talk back to me.

I did learn a few things, though. She liked cooking and baking, but according to her, she wasn't very good at it. She watches a load of food videos online because watching people cook is relaxing to her somehow. And there was only a number of things she downright refused to try to make. I somehow got a five-minute rant out of Ashe about how it didn't matter how many videos she watched with recipes that included matcha, she would never, ever cook with matcha.

It was the most I'd ever heard her speak in one go, and I just knew I needed to hear more. I liked her voice, and it didn't matter to me what she was talking about. Even when ranting, her voice was soft and high. I found the little huffs and sighs she gave adorable. Sometimes she stuttered or stumbled over her words, and I didn't care in the slightest. Even when she looked annoyed at herself and spoke slowly to get every word out correctly, I found her interesting and cute.

After the pie had finished baking, she cut me off a piece, and I was impressed at how it turned out. I was even more impressed with the crosshatch pattern on top of the pie. There were no mistakes, no gaps, and it was a perfect crust. How could she ever think she wasn't good at this?

It became a pattern after that day when Ashe and I spoke. She'd talk loads to me one day, enchanting me with her voice, and for about three or four days, I'd only get a few sentences, if she even felt like appearing at all. I didn't mind. In fact, I considered myself lucky. She still talked to me more than anyone else in the tower, combined probably.

I'd witnessed Bruce trying to talk to her, and him being her uncle, I expected her to be more talkative around him. But no, she gave him short sentences just like everybody else. In fact, he talked to her on one of her days where she answered everybody in five words or less.

I apparently wasn't the only one to notice, I'd soon find.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, is it normal for a whole conversation with your niece just her saying yes and no, and nothing else?" Stark asked Bruce one afternoon when we were all together, aside from Ashe, of course.

"Yeah, she's been that way since she was a kid. She's never had much to say." Bruce sighed, then looked at Stark. "If you even think about-"

"You truly think the worst of me. Live and let live, I say." Stark said.

"Since when?" The female spy scoffed. I had to agree with her there.

And speaking of the devil, Ashe came in to pass through to get to the kitchen, not paying attention to anyone as her eyes were on her phone.

"Whatcha making today?" Stark called.

"Pho," She simply said.

"Why pho?" He then asked, looking confused.

"Don't feel like making ramen." Ashe sounded so bored, it was almost amusing.

"But ramen is so much easier." Stark insisted and got no answer.

"I don't know what you were expecting." Bruce just shook his head at Tony. He often stood up and went into the kitchen. Everyone fell into another conversation topic, but I eavesdropped on the two of them.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked.

"Fine. Tired. Just woke up." Ashe answered.

"When did you go to sleep?" He asked.

"Took a nap at ten this morning after I woke up at seven." She just said.

"Listen, Ashe, your mom sent you because she's worried about you. Just be honest and tell me what you're feeling so I can help you." Bruce seemed to be pleading.

"You're family. You're biased. Wouldn't be a fair diagnosis." Ashe just said, and it sounded like she was moving around the kitchen.

"Then let me get someone who would give you a fair diagnosis." He begged.

"Do you mean my therapist or my psychiatrist? Cos I'm sure they'd tell you the same thing."

"When was the last time you saw them?" He asked.

"A few weeks ago." She sighed, sounding tired now.

"After the... incident," Bruce said, and now Ashe didn't say anything. Bruce tried talking to her a few more times, and she never responded, so he eventually gave up and came back out to join us. A minute later, Ashe passed through the room with a bowl of what looked like noodles and meat and went right back to her room.

So there was an incident. Ashe was affected, and it began worrying her mother, so she sent her to her brother to look after her. Makes sense. But it just had me curious as to what specifically happened. I tried to figure it out, given how she's acting, but I kept in mind that Bruce said she's always been a woman of few words. So I really had no way of knowing what was new in her behavior and what has always been there.

So I started to pay even closer attention. Ashe spends almost all her time in her room, and it seems a rather large portion of that is just sleeping. So she's spending about maybe two-thirds of the day just sleeping, every day? I wondered how she could do that.

Another behavior became clear to me. Ashe didn't eat breakfast, only lunch and dinner. But looking at the portions she gave herself, she didn't eat much. Sometimes she didn't even finish what portion she did cook.

So she's constantly sleeping and not eating well at all. She hardly went outside the tower, and she tries to avoid social interaction.

I'm no doctor, but I'm very nearly certain that she's depressed. But then a certain part of me wondered why I even cared. What was she to me but just another mortal?

It wasn't until I was walking past her room and heard her soft, sweet voice singing when it hit me. I played by the doorway and carefully pressed my ear against the door, trying not to make any sound. I smiled a little to myself as I listened to her, and I felt warm inside for the first time in forever.

This one mortal, without even trying, had forced her way inside my heart and mind, and would now remain there. I don't even think she intended to, or even knew what she had done to me.

The door then opened, and I stumbled back, my eyes wide at being caught. Ashe just looked neutral, as always, what else was I to expect?

"You were listening?" She asked.

"Uh... not for long," I admitted.

"Better not tell anyone." Her eyes then narrowed.

"Of course not." I nodded, then licked my lips nervously. How suddenly I had the urge to taste her lips. And then I immediately shook the thought from my mind.

Ashe nodded into her room and retreated back in, and I took that as a sign to follow her. I closed the door behind me and followed her to the couch, sitting with her.

"What's this, then?" I asked, watching her.

"You and I seem to be similar in a lot of ways. You don't push." She picked at a loose thread on the cushion as she spoke. "So, I guess I'm more comfortable around you or something. I don't know." She shrugged.

Progress.

"I'm glad to hear it." I smiled to myself, touched that she was comfortable with me. "I do want to know more about you, Ashe, but in your own time."

"Thanks," She nodded once and looked away. "So... what do you want to know?"

I took a moment to think. What was something innocent and non-intrusive enough to ask her?

So I asked a range of questions from what her favorite color was (green), what animals she liked (cats), and her favorite books and movies and such.

I learned that she liked to collect candles. Her room smelled amazing, as she had a few candles lit now. I couldn't place any one scent, though, as they were all mixing together.

"I like the smell of absinthe, and I have no idea why. It's a common ingredient in a good number of the candles I own. I don't know what draws me to it." She admitted with a confused look on her face.

She also collected makeup. When we saw her out that one day, apparently a new palette or whatever it was called had been released, and she needed to get it. Turns out Ashe is quite good at makeup. I asked why we never saw her wearing it, and she said she didn't feel a need to unless she was going out.

I got up from the couch and went to a shelf next to her vanity, where she had organized rows and rows of lipsticks and eyeliners. She had entire sets and collections, and all sorts of brands.

"I see it as an art form, being able to change how you look with just some pigment." She explained, joining my side. "I mean, anyone can slap on some eyeshadow and mascara, but to change your bone structure and become a different person? That takes practice." She sighed.

I did recall seeing her face looking slimmer and more carved when she was wearing makeup than she did now.

"Most of my friends... when I had friends... they usually stuck with one look that looked good on them and that was that. But that makes no sense to me. With all the colors and possibilities, why would you ever just stick with one thing?" She shrugged, and I gave her a little smile.

She continued to tell me about her hobbies, often asking if I was truly interested or 'just fucking' with her. I assured her I wanted to know who she really was, down to the last detail. That made her blush and smile, which I absolutely loved seeing.


	4. Chapter 4

We came back from a mission and I found Ashe looking a little frustrated while making some sort of dough in the kitchen. I magically removed any dirt, sweat, and blood from my body, and came beside her.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Puff pastry. One of the hardest things to make." She answered.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because I hate myself and I want to suffer." She said so casually, I had to smile a little at her.

I grabbed myself a drink and sat at the table. "You shouldn't hate yourself."

"Why not?" She asked.

"You're too wonderful, Ashe."

"You're delusional, Loki." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I promise you I'm not." I watched as she folded her dough and wrapped it in plastic before she set it in the fridge. She then sat at the table with me with a deep sigh.

"I don't know what to make. Should I make actual food or a dessert?" She pursed her lips in thought.

"I'll help you if you'll tell me what to do." I wanted to let Ashe know that I enjoyed her company, and I wanted to be a part of her life, but that was a bit of a stretch.

"Sorry, Loki. I can get a bit bossy, and I don't want you to hate me." She threw me a smile. Then she stood up and walked out, lightly touching my shoulder as she passed me. I smiled to myself, lost in thought about how gentle she was with me when she came back a minute later with significantly less clothing. Now she was only in a short-sleeved shirt and some short shorts instead of a hoodie and what she called joggers.

"I don't understand how I always forget how hot kitchens get." She sighed to herself and checked the time. She then got some fruit out from the fridge and began cutting it up.

"Did you decide on what you were making?" I asked.

"Peach roses," Ashe nodded.

"Peach roses?" I'd never heard of them before.

"You'll see." She threw a smile back to me. "It's a thing we humans like to do, make flowers out of fruit. I always thought it was funny, seeing as fruit comes from flowers. But seeing roses made out of strawberries or apples, or in this case, peaches, it's... pleasing, in a sense."

"How can I help?" I sat up straighter.

"You... can skin and mash up a peach to make a sort of jam." She said, handing me a washed one, a knife, and a fork with a bowl and some sugar. "And when you think you've added enough sugar, add a bit more."

I did as she said, making a sort of jam-like substance as she sat across from me, slicing the peaches she had into terribly thin slices. She set them aside and grabbed the puff pastry from the fridge, rolling it out once more before she cut it into thin strips.

I watched as she took the bowl from me and put the jam across the length, then shingled on a few peach slices, then folded over the puff pastry and rolled it up. She then showed me the finished result, and I understood why it was called a rose. The slices all rolled up together did look like the spiraled petals of a rose.

She made numerous roses and placed them on a baking tray which she put in the oven once it was full. She sat down in her seat again, folded her arms on the surface, and out her head on them, closing her eyes.

"Tired?" I asked, just watching her carefully.

"I don't have the energy for a lot of the things I want to do." She sighed, and it almost sounded like a yawn.

"Like baking?"

"Like baking." She nodded once, then became still, looking at peace as she rested. I studied her skin and the art inked there, taking the shape of roses and dragon wings. I could make out each individual scale and was thoroughly impressed.

"Something smells amazing." Natasha came in with the archer around fifteen minutes in. Her voice startled Ashe, who sat right up, and she apologized softly to her.

"Ashe made pastries." I hummed, watching her rest her head in her palm on the table.

"What kind?" She asked.

"Peach roses," Ashe answered, her eyes closed.

"Hey, go sleep. You look just about dead." Nat touched her shoulder.

Ashe hummed lowly, then stood up. "I'd argue with you, but getting in bed sounds like a good idea. Take them out in ten minutes and out powdered sugar on them. Oh, and save me a few." She said and walked out.

"Make sure she doesn't pass out in the hallway." Natasha then said to me, and I nodded and got up to get her to bed. I found her slowly walking down the hallway, and I have no idea what came over me, but I knelt and lifted her up, my arms under her knees and back.

"That's... not really necessary, Loki." She said but looped her arms around my neck, all the same, her head on my shoulder. I couldn't be happier.

"You looked like you were going to fall over. I can't have you getting hurt." I simply said, bringing her to her room. I got her under her blankets and watched her curl up under them for a moment before I forced myself to turn away and leave. I wanted so very badly to stay and hold her close to me. I wanted to feel her warmth and softness. I wanted to witness her calm and peacefulness. But we just didn't have that kind of relationship yet.

I closed the door behind me and went back to the kitchen, and minutes later, they took the pan out of the oven and dusted powdered sugar over it, and when I tried one, I fell in love with her baking and ultimately decided she was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

I hardly saw Ashe the next day, and it was driving me crazy. I only got a glance of her snacking in the kitchen as I passed by, but Thor was dragging me along for a spar, so I couldn't stop and talk to her.

After the spar, all my thoughts were telling me to go into her room and check to see if she was okay. After I cleaned myself up, I did exactly that, knocking before I went in.

Ashe was curled up on her bed under her blankets, fast asleep. I closed the door softly and went over, tenderly pressing my fingers to her neck just to make sure she still had a pulse and was breathing. She was, thankfully, and now I didn't know what to do.

I ended up staying on her couch and picked up one of her many books to read. It wasn't for another hour or so until she woke up, and she didn't get up immediately. She still hadn't even noticed me, and she was just lying in bed, not looking like she planned on ever getting up.

"Are you awake?" I asked, and her head snapped over.

"How long have you been there?" She asked.

"An hour or so," I shrugged, looking back down at the book, but I wasn't able to read anymore. "You've been sleeping an awful lot lately. Are you feeling okay?" I asked, setting it down and walking over to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I'm just tired." She hummed, watching me. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't look to be nothing." I gazed down at her.

"Loki, please. Don't." Ashe pleaded, and I had no choice but to drop it. If I pushed, she wouldn't like me, and I don't know what I would do if she didn't like me.

I let her be, and later that night, I felt someone's thoughts calling to me. I set the book in my lap aside and focused, a picture soon becoming clear in my mind as I attack projected myself into another room of the tower.

It happened to be Ashe's room. I blinked and let my eyes adjust to the dark to know what I was seeing. Once I knew, it proved to be a lovely sight indeed.

She sat up on her bed, wearing only a shirt, her legs parted wide and propped up. She had a toy buried deep between her lips inside her, and her fingers were busy on her clit. I watched as she began to convulse, her muscles tightening and shaking. I loved how her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure, and her mouth dropped into an O. She let out a soft sigh, then moved her fingers even faster and harder against herself.

She squirmed a little before freezing, her fingers hardly moving, but still pressing down. After a minute, she removed the toy from her folds, and I could see her come clinging to the material as it seeped out of her hole.

Ashe slumped down and set the toy aside, looking relaxed and elated as she settled further into the bed. I brought myself back to my physical body in my room, a tightness in my pants that I hadn't noticed before.

I thought about it for a second and saw no harm in relieving myself. I vanished my clothes and trained all my thoughts on seeing Ashe in such a vulnerable, needy state. I saw her pleasure herself, and I watched her come. How many people had she let watch her? How many people had touched her? How many had made her come, or just seen her come? I can't imagine it to be many.

As I stroked myself, I couldn't help but think about the fact that she, Ashe's thoughts, had called out to me. She wasn't even aware of it, but her want was so strong she had subconsciously summoned me just to witness her in all of her erotic glory.

She wanted me.

At least, a part of her wanted me. I don't even care if she didn't want me long term. She wanted me in that moment of pleasure, and that was good enough for me.

How strange it felt to be wanted.

I came across my hand with the thought of licking her lips and thighs clean of her climax on my mind, and sat there for a moment, just lying in bliss.

There was a smile on my lips as I thought over what all of this could mean, and when I reached an answer, I was surprised when my smile didn't vanish, but instead grew.

The first thing the next morning, I got dressed and went to search out my brother. I have no idea why I felt the need to tell him, I just did. And so I would.

"Brother!" I called when I found him in a weight room, thankfully alone. "I have something to confess to you."

He then gave me a wary look, and I rolled my eyes. "I promise you, it's nothing bad. No scheming or plotting. I've just... I've had a revelation, and I'm not entirely sure what to do."

"Well, what is it?" Thor asked.

"I... you must not tell a soul," I warned him, and he nodded. "I believe I've fallen in love."

At that, his brows raised and his jaw dropped. "What happy news, Loki! Who is this lucky person?"

"That's the thing... I'm not even sure she feels the same way towards me. I'm not sure if she even wants anything to do with me... in a non-platonic way." I let my head drop.

Thor quieted. "Who is she?"

"Ashe," I admitted, and was surprised to see him smile again.

"Oh, brother, she likes you plenty. She's quite fond of you."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Banner says she definitely talks to you the most out of any of us, including him, and they're related. She doesn't let him into her room, but Stark says he's seen her let you in." He went on.

"Well, yes. But that doesn't mean she sees me as anything more than a friend." I sighed.

He then touched my shoulder. "I have faith that everything will work out between the two of you." And gave me a hopeful smile to encourage me, and it sort of did.


	6. Chapter 6

It had soon become a habit of mine to either be in or near the kitchen when Ashe was in it. And this time, I was thankful I was only a door down.

What she was making smelled amazing, but there was suddenly a crash and a high pitched scream that lasted only a second. I dropped what I was doing and went in, setting that she had dropped a bowl and was now trying to clean it up.

"Are you alright?" I asked, going over, and saw that her finger was bleeding quite heavily, staining some ceramic shards. "Oh, Ashe, come here."

I helped her up and brought her over to the sink, rinsing the blood away. I got the first aid kit down from a cabinet and once the bleeding had stemmed a bit, I wrapped up her finger with some ointment for her.

When I finally looked back up at her face, tears were dotting her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I wrap it too tightly?" I let myself hold her cheek gently, afraid of hurting her further.

"Huh? No, it's fine, thanks. I just... why?" She looked up at me.

"What do you mean, why?" I asked softly, brushing away the tears that had gathered under her eyes.

"Why care? Why worry?" She continued to gaze at me, and I couldn't help but think about how pretty those hazel eyes of hers were when wet.

"Because I care about you," I simply stated.

"But why?" Ashe merely blinked.

"Do I need a reason?" I asked.

"Yes," Ashe nodded. So I quieted myself as I gazed at her, thinking about why I cared about her without giving too much away.

"Here's a better question, why are you so convinced and shocked that I do care about you? Have I given you any reason to believe that you mean nothing to me?" I then asked her.

"Well, no..." She sniffed, and I brushed her tears away again. "I'm just insignificant, is all. There's nothing really special about me. Especially not when compared to a tower full of superheroes and... and Gods."

She didn't think much of herself. How could she? Did she truly not see how wonderful and beautiful she was?

I let my other hand come up to hold her cheek, and I tilted her head back so she would look at me. "Ashe, none of that is true. You are magnificent. You're special. I don't want you to ever doubt yourself, for even a second. Do you understand?"

She nodded, then surprised me by moving closer to me and she tucked her face into my shoulder, her arms coming around me in a hug. I let my arms come around her as well, one of my hands focused on her hair, smoothing down and trailing through the frizzy waves.

We stayed there for a minute or so until Ashe stepped back, wiped her cheeks, then started to clean the rest of the broken bowl up.

"Can I help?" I asked. I didn't want to leave her alone, not now, not after that.

She set me to work, and as the rolls we were making were baking, her uncle along with the soldier and the spy came in.

Then came something none of us expected. Something brushed against Ashe's inner arm, making her hiss softly and rub the spot by her inner elbow.

But this made Bruce jump up with a sort of angry look on his face. "Give me your arm."

"Why?" She looked confused, as was I and the other two, so it seemed.

"Give me your arm, Ashe. Now." He demanded, and she held out her arm out to him.

Bruce held her arm and yanked the sleeve of her hoodie up, and she hissed again when he forced it up over her elbow. I then figured out what he was trying to find, but all that was the on her arm was a new tattoo of the moon.

"Oh. It's a... tattoo." He then sounded defeated.

"Of course it's a tattoo, what did you think..." Then Ashe's eyes narrowed as she figured out what her uncle had been looking for. She took her arm back and rolled her sleeve down, now looking angry.

"Look, I may be a bit sad, but I'm not that sad. I'm not fucking suicidal, and I'm not fucking cutting." She hissed in his face before she stomped off to her room, slamming the door shut.

"Bruce..." Natasha started.

"She's depressed, and I have no idea what to do. I don't know how to help her." He sounded terribly upset.

"Sometimes they just don't want help. And if you try to push help onto them, it'll only make it worse." Natasha explained. "But we all know it gets better. She'll get better."

"But what if she doesn't? What if she does something serious before then?"

"Well, she just said so. She's not suicidal." I spoke up, and he looked up at me.

"What do you know?" His brows then furrowed, and he started to grow angry. "You've been a pampered, spoiled little prince all your life. You tried to take over Earth just because you could. You don't know sadness. You don't know anything. In fact, you being around her is probably making her worse. You're probably influencing her just with your presence."

Bruce then turned a few shades green, and Steve moved me out of the room as Natasha began to calm him.

I stared at the doorway, utterly shocked, as a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You too, huh?"

I turned my head and Ashe was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, staring at the floor.

"What?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer, but Ashe pushed herself off the wall and held out her hand for me to take. I did so, and let her pull me into her room. She then surprised me by kicking off her shoes and getting into bed, patting a space reserved for me.

How lucky I must be.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's not true, is it? About you being spoiled all your life. I can see it on your face." Ashe said, and her fingers brushed my cheek, sending shocks all through me.

"I may be a prince, but no, I wouldn't say I was spoiled," I admitted with a sigh.

Ashe just watched me as I trained my eyes on her sheets. Anywhere but her. I couldn't have her seeing the shame I felt.

"Mom or dad? Or both?" She then asked softly, and I took a breath.

"Adoptive father. I was discarded for being a runt, and Odin picked me up. He didn't want me as a son but as a sort of trophy. He never treated Thor and I the same. It was obvious he preferred Thor." I said softly, not sure why I was telling her this.

We were both quiet then, and it wasn't until I heard her soft sniffles that I realized Ashe was silently crying beside me. Her eyes were closed as tears leaked out, which startled me.

"Ashe? What's wrong?" I asked, and she just shook her head and came closer, hugging me with her face in my shoulder.

"I... I'm just glad I'm not alone." She sniffed, and I let my arms come up around her, holding her to me. She was so warm and smelled good, but I couldn't focus on that now.

"Are we the same?" I asked in a whisper and felt her nod. I held her a little tighter then, closing my eyes and sighing as I did so. "I'm glad I'm not alone as well, then."

We both fell into a comfortable silence as we stayed close, arms around each other. I quite liked her face so close to my neck. Hell, I just liked having her close to me. Our frames were pressed against each other, and I couldn't be happier, despite the circumstances.

I wanted so badly to kiss her, to feel how soft her lips must be. I needed to feel her press back against me, I wanted to feel her want me. But, it simply wasn't the right time.

I remember reading some excerpt somewhere about how it was seen as romantic for a guy to kiss a girl when she's angry or crying, or just overall upset. But it shouldn't be. The kiss is more or less just an interruption of someone expressing their feelings, which wasn't okay. I've been told to never tell a girl to calm down, as it only makes them madder. This is essentially the same thing. The kiss is supposed to calm them down, which is not always needed. The particular author of said excerpt described it as diminishing the problem of whatever the girl was upset over and seeing it as a man being all she needed. Now, I could say that was a bit of a stretch, but I saw the point. I understood. And now I couldn't see those types of kisses as anything but unnecessary and rude.

So, as much as I desperately wanted to kiss Ashe, I just couldn't.

She eventually pulled her face away, and I wiped her tears away, preserving the comfortable silence for just a little longer.

"Will you stay?" She asked in the softest voice ever, and I felt the twitch of a smile on my lips.

"For as long as you want me to." I agreed. I didn't see any reason to leave her side, nor did I ever want to. Besides, even if I did find some reason to not stay with her, I'd soon find a reason to not agree with the first.

Ashe smiled a beautiful, genuine smile, then came close once more, her face pushing into my chest. I hoped she couldn't feel or hear how hard my heart was beating inside my chest for her.

It was only a few minutes until her breathing grew deeper and more steady, and I peeked down to see she had fallen asleep. She was comfortable enough to sleep next to me. I was thrilled to know this.

I let my own eyes close, resting my chin on her hair, and pressed a soft kiss there before I, too, drifted off.

When I woke up, Ashe was awake as well, but she still lied with her head on my chest and her arms around me. I signaled my alertness by gently stroking the dip of her waist with my hand.

"Have a good nap?" She hummed. I hummed in response, not bothering with moving at all. Why would I move? I was far too comfortable.

"Careful, Loki. We don't need you developing my sleeping habits now." She teased, and I smiled. Fuck, I loved how she said my name.

I found I also loved how she held me. I loved holding her. I know I wasn't really an affectionate person, I didn't touch people often, and I was surprised to find how much I liked it. But I probably only liked it because it was Ashe.

"Let's go do something." She suddenly said. "But not right now. I'm way too comfy to even think about getting up. But like, let's go somewhere tomorrow."

She wanted to go out with me. Holy fuck.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"No fucking idea," She then sighed, making me smile.

"It doesn't matter to me what we do." I just want to spend time with you.

"Even if we just ran errands?" Ashe looked a little amused.

"Nope. Don't mind." I assured her.

"Okay... lemme think." She hummed and closed her eyes, thinking. She was quiet for only a minute before she spoke again.

"There's a cafe I think you'd like that opens at ten. We could start there. Then we could head over to a bookstore and pass some time. I then have to pick up a palette at Sephora and get some food from the store for a recipe I'm working on, and I guess we can wing anything in between."

I was looking at her, somewhat in awe at how quickly she thought all that up. She seemed to realize this and gave me a sheepish smile.

"I'm a little obsessive compulsive. I'm just constantly making plans and lists of things to do. I don't really know how to stop." She admitted.

"I like it." I gave her a little smile to assure her she was perfect in my book, no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Ashe met me in the kitchen, and I took a moment to just study her in awe. She was gorgeous and glowing when she was all cleaned up. I mean, I found her pretty without makeup, too, but I had to admit this was like a sort of bonus. Her lashes seemed even longer, and the copper pigment on her eyelids was making the green in her eyes stand out beautifully.

"Ready?" She asked, adjusting the bag across her body.

I looked over my suit and nodded, following her out of the tower. As we walked down the sidewalk, she ruffled her hair a little before throwing it over her shoulder, and I was simply hypnotized.

"You're so pretty," I said without even thinking, then flushed in embarrassment.

Ashe looked over at me with a little smile. "Thanks. I try." She hummed.

"You don't need to try," Since I've already embarrassed myself, what was the point in hiding it anymore?

Ashe just rolled her eyes and continued down the sidewalk with me. I noticed some people gazing at her as we passed by, and I didn't blame them in the slightest. I did, however, not appreciate the males her age blatantly staring at her. I heard one make a crude comment once we were some feet away, and I don't think Ashe heard. But oh, how badly I wanted to turn around and remove his innards for speaking about her in such a way.

Ashe took my hand as she leads me through a doorway into a little cafe that I could only describe as cute. The theme seemed to be ivory and ebony, and little potted plants were scattered around the place with fairy lights tangled in their branches. White enchanting, I found.

Ashe ordered herself some tea, and I got myself some rich, black coffee. We sat at a little booth together, and I found myself needing to hold her hand again. I think she sensed this in me.

"You're touch starved," She said as her fingers slid across my open palm.

"I'm what?"

"Touch starved. You don't get a lot of physical contact, so you crave it." Ashe stared at our hands as she looked hers on top of mine, and I curled my fingers slightly to hold her hand. Her skin was so soft and smooth. I felt like if I made one wrong move, I could break her. She was just so delicate.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No. Plenty of people are. I am." She admitted with a shrug. "But that's mostly because I don't like being touched normally. But every now and then I just... really crave a hug or something. I don't know."

"I'll hug you," I offered, then wondered if I was too quick to speak.

But Ashe only smiled. "I know," She said and sipped her tea.

After we had finished our drinks, we walked on to a bookstore, where I let Ashe drag me around and tell me about all her favorite books. I do believe it was the most I'd ever heard her talk, and I think she talked for an hour nonstop. I didn't mind at all, as I found just thoughts on the books interesting. Even though she liked some of the books she liked out to me, she didn't hesitate at all to tell me what she thought was stupid about them, as she put it.

"I absolutely hate young adult fiction, and everyone seems so surprised by it." She huffed, glaring at a few shelves to our right.

"Why do you hate it?" I asked curiously. She was a young adult, wasn't she?

"Because they always try to force a romance in. Like, yeah, I know romance is appealing to most readers, but then you get shit like this." She pulled me over and plucked a book off the shelf. "This one's about this girl reliving her last day alive over and over. There's nothing romantic about that, but someone felt the need to add in a romance subplot." Ashe rolled her eyes, and it was one of the cutest things I'd ever seen.

I loved how passionate she got as she talked about these sort of things. She asked a couple of times if she was boring me and should just shut up, but I insisted on hearing more and was rewarded with her adorable blush.

We both picked out a couple of books to buy, and she then took me to whatever a Sephora was. I soon learned it was a makeup store.

"My mom thinks I'm crazy because when a brand releases something new, I have to add it to my collection. She thinks I'm absolutely insane for messing every product in one line or whatever." She rolled her eyes. "And I mean, that's fair, because I think she's insane for only getting strictly purple makeup. No other colors. I don't know how she can live like that."

So Sephora was quite amusing.

Ashe then insisted on a break, as she was getting hungry, and I'll admit that I was, too. I asked her to take me to her favorite restaurant, and she led me to something called an alehouse.

"This is probably one of the only places where I want everything on the menu." She shook her head at herself as she read it over. I eventually decided on a steak and had a pretty fun time asking her what different foods that were on the menu that I hadn't heard of were.

She got excited when I asked what pierogies were.

"Um... like Russian dumplings. Do you know what a dumpling is?" She asked, and I nodded. "Yeah. So potato dumplings. But here they add cheese, and they top them with cheese, bacon, scallions, chives, and this sort of mayo thing they make in-house."

They were apparently one of her favorites, so when we were giving our order, she asked for a plate of them, then got herself a steak as well.

I was having the best time with Ashe. She looked so happy. I've never seen her this happy before. She was glowing radiant, and it wasn't from her sparkly makeup. I needed to see her like this all the time, but I knew her mood would drop once we went back to the tower.

At that moment, I vowed to try and keep her happy, no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

After eating, we went to a grocery store, where she picked out some ingredients that I wasn't paying attention to. When we got back home, she tossed the stuff we got in her room and went to the kitchen with her groceries.

"Can I help?" I asked, and she gave me a tiny smile.

"You can make the cream cheese frosting in a bit. But for now, you can get out some eggs and milk and flour." She said, and I nodded, changing into some more casual clothes, and got to it.

"What are we making?" I asked.

"Blue velvet cake," Ashe said.

"Blue... velvet cake?" I furrowed my brows.

"Yeah. It's like red velvet, but it's blue." She nodded.

I just decided to go along with it.

She had all the batter mixed in minutes, and I was working on the frosting as she prepared a pan and poured in the batter to bake it.

"Look how far we've come." I hummed, and she looked over at me after placing it in the oven. "A few scant weeks ago, you wouldn't let me touch anything because you believed you were bossy, and now here we are." I gave her a smile as I looked up from the bowl.

"Shut up," Ashe just smiled and took a seat beside me. When the frosting was done, I set it all aside and sat beside her.

Ashe surprised me by taking my hand and started to play with my fingers. Oh, her skin was so soft and she was so gentle. I wanted to just lean over and claim her lips, but I had no idea how she would feel about that.

I was troubled because I liked her company, even if she considered us only friends. And if I tried to move things up a level, and she wasn't okay with it, I may just ruin everything between us. I preferred her as a friend rather than nothing at all.

But here she was, lacing her fingers with mine, driving me crazy with want.

"You don't mind?" She asked, glancing up at me only for a moment, and I continued to watch her.

"No," I said softly. I wanted her to touch me like this all the time.

"Okay," She gave a nod. "You just seem like a person who doesn't like being touched that much. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You can touch me whenever you like," I said, then my eyes widened and my head snapped over as I saw her grinning. "That came out wrong. I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant, Loki." She said, then gave the cutest little laugh I've ever heard.

But, I mean, I wouldn't mind at all if she touched me in another way as well...

That mere thought had my mind racing back to when her thoughts had called out to me, and how I got to see her come undone. How thinking of her made me come. All the ways I wanted to touch her and kiss her came back to me then, and I begged and prayed that I wouldn't get hard.

When the oven went off, Ashe dropped my hand and put on mitts to get it out and let it cool. She put it on a plate, then joined me again, this time moving her chair a little closer to me, making my heart race.

What the fuck do I do?

She messed with my hands and traced patterns over my skin until she deemed the cake cool enough, then got out a flat knife and began to frost it. She cut small slices for me and her, and we sat together again.

"Smells like a bakery in here. What did you make?" Natasha and most of the team came in.

"Blue velvet cake." She answered without even looking up.

"You make the weirdest things." Stark shook his head as he got himself a slice.

"Well, so do you." Was all Ashe had to say, and well, she had a point.

I wasn't looking, but I could tell that Bruce was fuming at Ashe sitting so close to me, or just being close to me in general.

"So, Icicle, is Ashe teaching you to bake or something?" Stark then asked.

"Or something," I hummed. "She doesn't let me do much," I said, smirking as she threw me a warning glance. I had to tease her a little, didn't I?

"She shouldn't let you do anything at all," Bruce muttered, but I'm sure we all heard it. To my surprise, Ashe set her plate down and just stared at him. Bruce stared back for a moment, but he was the first to turn away.

It didn't take five seconds for him to turn back. "You know, I should call your mother and tell her who you're hanging out with."

"Oh, feel free," Ashe said, which surprised me. "Go on and call her. Tell her everything. But you know what she'll do? She'll just tell you to back off and stop trying to control me. You know what she's like."

Ashe then sat back in her seat, plucking her phone off the table and began typing on it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Saving you the trouble." She just responded, and he grew a few shades green.

"Ashe..." Natasha had a sort of warning tone to her voice. Ashe just looked up from the screen with a look in her eyes that clearly said 'try me.'

"I'm not trying to control you," Bruce said. "I'm trying to protect you. Do what's best for you."

"If I had a dollar for each time I've heard those lines..." Ashe just hummed as if she didn't care.

"Bruce, buddy, look. I don't trust the guy all that much either, but he hasn't been attacking anyone. He's fucking baking. That's not so malicious." Stark said.

"I agree. He hasn't hurt Ashe, and she likes being around him. I see no problem with their friendship." Steve agreed, and I was a little touched at their approval.

Bruce just leaned over the table and whispered to her. "You're repeating history. This guy manipulates people for fun, Ashe."

In an instant, she grew angry.

"You don't know shit, Bruce." She spat, got up, and stormed out.


	10. Chapter 10

I didn't see Ashe again until that night. It was late, and I was up in my room reading when there was a soft knock at the door. I just called and said it was open, and a teary-eyed Ashe stepped in and came over to my bed. Without saying a word, she crawled in next to me and wrapped her arms around me, hiding her face.

"Ashe? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" I set the book aside, not bothering to mark my place. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her up and closer to me, wiping her cheeks with my thumb.

Ashe shook her head, biting her wobbling lip hard. She took a breath and looked like she was trying to speak, but she just succumbed to sobbing again. I hugged her, trailing my fingers through her hair, hopefully providing some sort of comfort.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked.

"I just..." She sniffled. "I just was thinking bad thoughts. They made me sad."

I could relate to that. Hell, I think anyone could relate to that.

"Can... can I stay here tonight? With you? I don't wanna be alone." She sounded so small and vulnerable when she said it, and I couldn't refuse her. I didn't want to refuse her in the first place, given this situation or not.

"Of course. You can stay whenever you like, however long you'd like." I said, moving down the bed with her, bringing the blankets up around us as she clung to me.

I loved having her close to me. I loved having her arms around me. My mind traveled off to a different scenario where she would be clinging to me, and it would be in this room, but she would be up against the wall, her nails sinking into my back and her legs also around me as I held her up and rolled my hips into hers, sinking into her warm, delicious, wet folds. I could hear her moans in my mind, and picture her face with her eyes closed and mouth open in ecstasy.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to wipe it from my mind, but it was very hard to not think about something.

Ashe's sobs soon subsided, and she just sniffled as she lied against me.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" I asked once she was calm.

"I don't know," She said softly with her eyes closed.

"I'd do anything for you, Ashe. Just know that." I vowed as I moved some of her hair from her face. She smiled a little and just snuggled closer to me.

I imagined her leaning closer and kissing me. I imagined her saying that me touching her would make her feel better, as she ground her hips against mine under the sheets.

I peeked and saw she was already partway asleep, so I allowed myself to close my eyes and just let my imagination run wild.

I pictured her above me as I fingered her. I could nearly hear her needy moans as she rode my fingers, begging for more. I'd flip her so she was under me, and I'd cage her there. We'd kiss feverishly like we just couldn't get enough of each other, and I'd sink into her. Carefully, though, the last thing I wanted was to hurt her.

Fuck, I could almost feel her scorching heat around me, warming every nerve in my body. Oh, she'd be so wet from me playing with her. She'd whimper and I'd begin to move, needing to hear more from her.

Ashe looked just delectable under me, and I'd make sure to touch every inch of her. I needed to feel her smooth skin, and I needed her to feel the pleasure. I'd practically torture her clit with slow strokes of my thumb as I thrust in her. I wanted her to come, yes, but I also wanted her to be begging me for more. I wanted her needy for me, just as I was so desperate for her.

I wanted to kiss her until we couldn't breathe. I just wanted her to know that I loved her and I wanted to cherish and adore her past forever.

Fuck, I think I've gone insane.

And that's exactly what I told my brother the next morning when we were in my room alone with the door shut tight.

"Why do you believe you are insane?" Thor's eyebrow rose.

"Ashe. I just... I can't get her out of my mind. It's like she's consuming me. I want to be with her every second of the day, and if I'm not near her, then all I can think about is being near her." I tugged on my hair in frustration.

"You're worse than I thought. You're terribly in love with her." He said and sat down, thinking. "Why haven't you told her how you feel?"

"Because I'm nearly certain she doesn't feel the same about me. And I'd much rather her be my friend than avoid me." I said.

"Ah. Well." He sighed. "I can talk to her."

"No, you'd give too much away." I sighed, falling into a chair.

"How would I?" He asked, brows furrowing.

"You're my brother, Thor. If you went up to her and asked her how she felt about me, it'd be obvious." I rolled my eyes.

"Then I'll ask how she feels about everyone." He just shrugged.

"It's a start, I guess." I frowned, then ran a hand over my face. "This is beginning to become stressful."

"How so?"

"She stayed with me last night," I started. "She was upset and wanted company, so she stayed over. And for nearly the whole night, I couldn't stop thinking about us in... other... situations. And of course, she's less than a foot from me, and I can never have her knowing the things I was thinking." I said with eyes wide in horror as I stared at the floor. What would she have done if she knew, or if she even felt the hardness between my legs? She was so close...

"You've got to have some control over yourself," Thor said, and I nodded, already knowing that.

Why did it feel so impossible?


	11. Chapter 11

Ashe seemed awfully nervous the next day. She was nearly twitching.

"Ashe," I caught her arm and turned her to look at me. "Tell me what's wrong."

She took a breath, then came forward and gently hugged me. "Fuck, I don't know what to do."

I didn't get a chance to respond before she was pulling me into her room and shutting the door.

"I... well, fuck. Now, this just seems stupid." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You remember what I said about us being touch starved?"

I nodded, confused, but I let her continue.

"Well, I'm also like, affection starved. And I'm only telling you this because I trust you, okay?" Her eyes flickered up to me, and I nodded.

Ashe took another breath and came towards me. She surprised me by taking my shirt into her hands and she began playing with the material.

"I don't want you to think I'm using you. That I don't care about you."

"I'd never think that." I held back the urge to call her an affectionate name.

Ashe then sighed before she looked up into my eyes. "Would you kiss me, if I asked?"

Oh, the Gods are testing me.

I just nodded, and Ashe nodded as well, her gaze trained on my lips, making me crazy.

"Just ask," I breathed, already leaning down to be closer to her height.

"Please kiss me?" She merely whispered, and I left myself cup her face and I brought her lips to mine.

I was kissing her. Finally. Oh, she was just as soft and sweet as I imagined. The way she was pulling on my shirt made me want to take it off for her, then begin to work on her own clothes. But we probably weren't at that step yet.

I let my hands travel down to her waist to bring her even closer to me. I kissed her sweetly, wanting to pour all my emotions into the kiss, whether she wanted them or not.

I didn't even care if all she wanted was one kiss. I wasn't done with her yet. I wanted to kiss her until our lips were bruised and our mouths were sore.

I was just about to begin to nibble on her lip when she pulled back slightly, and I got the message. I reluctantly pulled back, but still held her close to me.

Ashe didn't say anything, but she looked just about ready to cry. I lifted her face in complete worry.

"Did you not like it? Was I too rough? Oh, love, I'm so sorry." I began to hate myself.

"No. No, Loki. I liked it. I really liked it." She nodded with a sniff. "I just... you don't deserve this."

I was lost. "I don't deserve what?"

"Me. Me and all my bullshit issues. I've got enough on my plate already, and here I am, making another one out of thin air." She laughed bitterly at herself as her tears began to fall, and I hated it.

"Please tell me what you're feeling." I wiped her cheeks with my thumbs.

She sniffed and sighed. "About once a month I go through this phase. It's part of the monthly cycle, you know. And I just... I just get super horny, and all I want is to just fuck everything in sight, twenty-four seven. I just want to come like, nonstop."

Ashe then looked at me and saw my heated blush and wide eyes.

"Sorry," She winced a little. "And of course, I trust you most and I'm the most comfortable with you out of anyone else in the world. I thought maybe a kiss might help, but no. You are a really, really good kisser, and I just want more now. But that's not fair to you. That's just using you, and since I care about you, I don't want to use you, Loki."

I didn't even care. She wanted more. With me. That's all I cared about. That's all I heard.

"You... want me?" I blinked, totally shocked.

"Huh? Well, yeah." She nodded.

I threw all my dignity and caution out the window.

"Fuck," I swore and hung my head, feeling pleasure just from the words. "Fuck, I've wanted you for ages, Ashe." I breathed, my grip tightening a little on her waist.

"Loki?" She asked, sounding confused.

"Ashe, I've been in love with you for the longest time now. You've been driving me absolutely insane, and you have no idea how it feels to hear you say you want me."

"I... huh?"

I closed my eyes, leaning my forehead against hers. "If I'm not near you, I'm thinking of ways to get near you. If I am near you, I'm constantly resisting the urge I have to kiss you. I'm always repressing thoughts of us in the most... pleasurable situations imaginable. When you stayed with me overnight, I was trying my hardest to not let you feel how hard I had gotten from you being so close to me."

I pushed her hair back and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Trust me, if you truly want me, you're not using me in any way. I want you twice as bad."

Ashe shivered against me, biting her lip. "You're sure?"

"Over a thousand percent." I nodded.

"Then, please. Please take me. Any way you want. I'll do absolutely anything. Just promise I'll get to come at least a few times." She begged, looking absolutely needy and lustful.

"Love, you're going to be coming nonstop," I swore, loving how she shivered against me once more.


	12. Chapter 12

I let my lips fall to hers, and I began to claw at her clothing. I needed to feel her, and now. Once her pants were gone, she was whimpering and pressing her thighs together. Oh, she felt so warm.

I worked her panties down and slid my hand between her legs. She was already dripping wet, and I barely needed to touch her before she was rubbing herself against my hand.

"Please, Loki. Please." She begged, fisting my shirt, and I carefully ran a finger over her clit, and she gasped so deeply and shivered. She was so ready, and I'd barely touched her. Maybe she wasn't lying about how incredibly horny she got. How exciting. I wanted to do anything to keep her satisfied, even if her drive was far beyond mine, which I doubted.

There were so many things I wanted to do, I could hardly decide. I spotted a table to my left, and so I lifted her and set her upon it. I kicked the chair out of the way and parted her thighs easily. Ashe moaned out, and I dropped to my knees, finally getting to live my dream of tasting her.

I wasted no time with teasing her, I went straight to licking madly at her folds. Her wetness tasted so sweet. I assumed it was from the strawberries I always found her eating.

I gripped her thighs in my hands, probably tight enough to leave bruises, but I didn't hear her complaining. I pulled her closer, dipping my tongue into her to get an even better taste. That seemed to drive Ashe crazy, and she bucked her hips up into my mouth as she begged me for more. I'd give her more. Shit, I'd give her anything she wanted.

I pulled my tongue from her and slid two fingers in, immediately curling them to rub against her G spot. I licked at her clit, alternating between flicking my tongue over it and sucking on it while never releasing her G spot, and she was getting so close because of it.

Come was leaking out around my fingers as she convulsed with her orgasm. I didn't want to waste a drop, but I promised myself to lick her clean once she was done. And I did, when her shuddering stopped, I removed myself and licked around her inner thighs, getting every single drop that I could.

Ashe pulled me up and into a heated kiss, and her hands went straight for my pants. I helped her along a little, and without parting our lips, she got off the table and lead me to her bed.

She ended up pushing me down onto it, then she knelt on the floor and began to lap at my hardness. I groaned back in my throat at how warm and impossibly soft and slick her tongue was. Her tongue that was just in my mouth. I heard her giggles as I moaned, and her own moans as she took me into her mouth. I didn't expect her to, but she got me to slide down her throat, and I wasn't complaining at all.

I peeked down once and saw her hand between her thighs, and that made the need to touch her rise up in me.

"Get up here," I groaned, and she did so. I pinned her to her mattress and kissed her hard, with all the passion I could. It seemed impossible, all the need and want I felt for her. I was positive we'd both been driven insane.

I let my hips roll against hers, and Ashe raised hers to meet mine.

"Loki, please." She begged, and I moved my lips down to her throat, leaving as many marks as I possibly could. "Please fuck me. I need you so bad."

I slowly pushed my way inside her and heard her gasp and felt her freeze. I didn't stop till I was all the way inside, though, and then I looked up at her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," She nodded. "You're just... you're bigger than my toys, is all."

Oh yes... she has toys. We can bring those into play later.

I gave her a moment to adjust before I let my hips do as they pleased, and they seemed to want to fuck her hard. I loved how she clawed my back as she moaned loud, and I reminded myself that we weren't alone in the tower, and the walls were not soundproof, and I then realized that I didn't give a shit. All that mattered was Ashe and me right now.

I let myself torture her clit, making her come a couple of times around me before I even thought about being close. When I did get close, I asked if she wanted me to finish in her.

"On me," She moaned. "Save coming in me for last."

I could work with that. I pulled out and came on her chest, and watched her lick some of it up. She didn't seem ready to stop, and neither was I.

I fucked her in multiple positions, living out nearly all my fantasies in one day. I learned everything I could about her body, and we both were learning what the other liked. She learned that I liked having my hair played with, and I learned that she loved the rough treatment on her clit. I was right about the clit torture. She practically craved it.

It took a while for us to actually be totally finished. Ashe was growing tired, but still insisted she wanted to keep going. I knew her fragile little human body couldn't take much more, so I promised her one last orgasm before she had to rest.

She agreed and I had her lie down with me under the sheets, and I slowly and carefully rubbed her with my fingers until she came, pressing gentle kisses everywhere I could reach as I did so. After she came and I licked my fingers clean, Ashe passed out, and I allowed myself to smile at her sleeping form.

I lied with my arm around her, closing my eyes to rest, and I just prayed that she still felt the same way about me tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to an odd feeling, and it was of Ashe holding my hand up to suck on my fingers. When she noticed I was awake, she gave me a smile before going back to what she was doing.

I got myself over her and took back my hand as I began to tickle her sides. She laughed and squealed. She tried to squirm, but I sat on her hips to hold her in place.

My eye then caught her skin, and I remembered we were both naked. I then stopped tickling her and let myself just study her body and her curves.

"Loki?" She asked, slightly panting.

"I didn't appreciate you properly yesterday. Gods, you're beautiful." I sighed, tracing the curves from her breast, down her waist, and to her hips. Her skin was the softest I'd ever felt, and it was so creamy looking. I studied the tattoos she had, and they only increased her loveliness.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked softly as I stared.

"How could I not?" I smiled a little with my lips parted in awe. Her arm came up, and my gaze followed it to see her covering her teary eyes.

"Ashe?" My brows furrowed. I didn't think I said anything wrong. "Ashe, love, talk to me."

"I just... I don't see how you can find me beautiful." She sniffled, and I removed her arm, wiping her tears.

"What are you talking about?" Did she not know the appeal she must have with a figure like hers?

She sniffed and took a breath. "I... haven't been eating much since I've been here. My weight's been dropping. I look like a fucking skeleton."

"You do not," I assured her.

"Loki, I'm not healthy." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, then, we'll work on getting you healthy again, and you'll be even more beautiful. You'll be absolutely stunning." I promised, twirling her hair around my fingers.

Ashe sniffed and gave me a little smile, then she giggled. "I promise, I don't usually cry this much."

I smiled a bit then leaned down to kiss her. I kissed her much softer than I did yesterday, and I was so grateful when her fingers slid into my hair to hold me close to her.

"I love you," I breathed and kissed her lips softly again. "I don't mind if you don't feel the same right now. I just need you to know that I love you."

Ashe smiled at me, and I could tell it was a smile that came from her heart.

"You're too good to me, Loki."

"I better be," I said, making her giggle again.

"Let's go out today. I want to do stuff with you." She said and started to sit up, so I backed up to let her.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked.

"No idea. We can start with coffee, I guess." She offered, and I nodded. She got up and grabbed her phone, and music filled the room.

"You ever heard Michael Jackson?" She asked, and I shook my head. "He's the King of pop. An absolute legend."

She walked around, picking out clothes and such, and as she did so, she sang along, making me smile.

" _I took my baby for the Saturday bang. Boy, is that girl with you? Yes, we're one and the same. Now I believe in miracles, and a miracle has happened tonight. Coz if you're thinking about my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white_."

The words made almost no sense to me, but they seemed to make Ashe happy, so I liked it.

I watched her do her makeup, which took a little while, but she was looking happier. She had a glow that I adored. When she was all done, she put on some shoes and grabbed her bag, then took my hand and led me through the tower to the front doors and out onto the sidewalk.

She led me to a coffee shop, but it all seemed like a blur because I was so focused on how happy she seemed. Her smile was so radiant.

"Hi, can I get a venti iced caramel macchiato with tons of caramel drizzle?" She smiled sweetly to the girl at the register, and I was just fucking dazed. I then remembered I had to give my order, and I stuck with black coffee.

"I don't understand. With an entire menu of options, you choose black coffee." Ashe teased as we waited for our drinks to be ready. I just shrugged and leaned in to whisper to her.

"I'll get you to try Asgardian wine, and then you'll understand how boring your human beverages are," I said softly. She gave me a look with a smile, and when her name was called, she picked up a drink that was changing colors from white topped with brown to a sort of tan color with a darker brown on top. I got my cup and we left, Ashe joining our fingers again.

How lucky I felt to be holding her hand. She was obviously pretty and still got looks when we passed by, but now it was known to anyone that looked over that this gorgeous girl was mine.

"So I realized something this morning." She hummed, and I looked over. "The walls are nowhere near soundproof in the tower."

I nodded with pursed lips, wondering if she'd be mad at that.

"You think Bruce is gonna call my mom up here after that?" She asked with a smile, making me laugh.

"Why does he threaten you with her? You don't seem to care." I asked.

"My mom will side with me over anyone else. Even her own brother. If he tried to tell her I was spending time with you, the only reason she'd come up is to meet you." Ashe explained, and I nodded in understanding.

"My mom is like a cat. Or a bear. They're pretty calm most of the time, but if you threaten the kids, then they get deadly." She smiled, and I chuckled, bringing my arm around her.

"I'm not saying I compare to your mother, but I would most definitely do the same," I vowed. "If anyone dares think about hurting you, they shall be dead in seconds."

"How romantic." Ashe rolled her eyes but kissed my cheek anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

When we got back and up to the tower, we ran into a few of the others, and there was a wide range of reactions to us together and holding hands.

Thor, for one, looked delighted. I was actually thankful for my brother for once in my life. Tony looked absolutely shocked like he couldn't comprehend anything. And Bruce? Bruce just looked... disappointed.

"You two had sex?" Was all Stark had to say. "Don't even say no. We all heard it."

Ashe rolled her eyes beside me, gave me a look, then gave an unimpressed look to him. "Yeah? What about it? Don't tell me you're jealous."

I smiled to myself a little as he stumbled for an answer. Ashe gave a last smile, then turned away and pulled me along and into her room. She set our stuff down and took both of my hands in hers, facing me.

"You don't think I'm a slut or something, do you?" She asked, appalling me.

"Definitely not." I blinked, somewhat shocked she would ever think that.

Ashe smiled to herself, then peeked up at me. I knew instantly that she wanted me then, and I wasn't sure just how I knew that.

I let one of my hands leave hers and I traced her cheek, pushing back her hair.

"If you want something," I started softly. "You need only ask, love."

"I want a lot, Loki." Ashe's smile grew slightly.

I then pulled her closer to me. "You want to come nonstop again?" I asked, and she nodded with that bright smile.

"Please," She said, making me weak.

"Anything for you," I practically moaned and dipped down to kiss her. I haven't kissed her enough, and I don't think I'll kiss her enough to where I'm satisfied. Her lips are simply too addicting.

Once again, just like last night, I was gripping her clothes tight, needing them off of her body. I craved the feeling of her soft, warm skin against mine. I needed to feel every inch of her, I wanted to taste every last curve of hers.

I couldn't get her to bed fast enough. We fell upon it as a tangle of limbs and lips and shared a laugh before we were back to gasps and moans.

When my fingers came between her legs again, she was soaking, already leaking. I found myself amazed and in love with how ready to go she always was. I found myself kissing her silky soft breasts, and trailing my lips down to her hipbones, which stuck out a bit. I cupped them in my hands nonetheless, and kissed around her stomach, not wanting to miss a single spot.

"Loki, please." Ashe moaned, making me moan at... everything about her. Her skin was so smooth and soft under my hands and lips, her voice sounded so erotic and delicious, and her smell. Gods. I was becoming intoxicated with every breath I took.

Not being able to contain myself, I dug my face down and licked up all the wetness she had to offer. Ashe shivered, and I held her still. Once again, I didn't have it in me to care if I was gripping too hard. I'd check up on her later to see if she was hurt.

I felt Ashe's fingers trail through my hair, making another moan slip out of me, and she gripped, forcing me closer. I obliged, wanting to be as close as possible however I possibly could.

I wasn't entirely sure when Ashe was coming, and when she wasn't. The juices flowing from her folds seemed to be endless. I thoroughly enjoyed her convulsions, though. Her small screams and twitching, her pleading for me to not stop, to keep going no matter what, I absolutely loved it.

It wasn't until she began to show how tired she was that I lifted myself up and kissed her, making her taste herself off my lips. Ashe gave a weak moan and held my cheeks, still kissing me back. I positioned myself and sunk into her, and felt her lips part as I did so.

I pulled back to let her breathe and watched as she tipped her head back. I wanted to watch her badly, I did, but her neck looked all too inviting. So I lowered myself back down and kissed all over her pale skin, marking her everywhere that I could.

Ashe seemed almost too tired to respond, and I was somewhat proud at how I could wear her out like this.

I made quick work of the both of us, getting her to come the last time before I pulled myself from her to lie with her. I felt her reaching for me, and so I slipped my arm around her so she knew I was here.

"Stay with me?" She asked in an exhausted voice.

"Where else would I go?" I hummed. The mere thought of leaving her...

"Away," Ashe simply said, and I turned to look at her. Her eyes were closed, and she had the tiniest little pout on her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, love. Promise." I said and kissed her forehead.

Ashe let up on her frown a little and was soon dozing off. I got myself comfortable with her in my arms, and stared at her ceiling, thinking many things.

I mainly thought about how lucky I now considered myself for having someone like Ashe. Well, not someone like Ashe, but exactly Ashe. I couldn't see myself possibly wanting someone else for as long as she was around.

And yet, she was so sad. I mean, she seemed happy now, but I knew that this was only temporary. I didn't know how to keep her happy. I feared for the end of the week when her mood would inevitably shift and she wouldn't be as horny. She wouldn't have the drive she does now, and she probably wouldn't crave sex the same. I would have to figure out a way to keep her happy before then. I hate seeing her sad. I can't have her cry.

I also thought back to what Natasha had said. Sometimes, people in her situation don't want help. They just want to be left alone.

I didn't have it in me to leave her alone. I simply couldn't. I needed to be there for her. I needed her to know that I was here, and I didn't plan on going anywhere. Ever.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Ashe woke up next to me and begged for a quickie, which I ended up drawing out because I just couldn't get enough of her.

I did get the privilege of showering with her, and I was hypnotized by the sight of water droplets trailing down her skin. She was simply beautiful.

So I took her again in the shower, drawing that out, too.

When we finally emerged from her room, there was a new face in the kitchen. A short woman with violet hair and dark makeup. She looked somewhat like Ashe, and I could only assume this was her mother.

"Here he is, Sharon. The man our Ashe is sleeping with. He's destroyed cities, attacked people. Tried to enslave people." Bruce said, and my eyebrows rose, as did hers.

"Years ago, yeah. Look at you, holding onto the past." Ashe retorted before I could even think of something witty enough. She then gave a smile to her mom. "He bakes with me. How are you, mom?"

They didn't hug, which I wasn't expecting. Ashe simply pulled out two chairs and gestured for me to sit in one. She, on the other hand, moved to the coffeemaker and began to brew coffee, bringing over two mugs for both me and her mother before she sat down.

"Tell me what's happening, Ashe." Her mom spoke softly, her voice clear and quiet.

"Uncle Bruce has some problems with Loki, that's all." Ashe rolled her eyes, giving me a little smile.

"He says you've been staying in your room, hardly going out." Her mom said, and Ashe went quiet.

"I don't see a need to be going out. I'm comfortable in my room." She said quietly, lowering her voice.

"How much have you been sleeping?" She asked, and Ashe didn't answer.

"About eighteen hours a day," Bruce said.

"You don't know that." Ashe glared at him.

"You only come out of your room for food, and that's only twice a day, about two hours in total. I'm estimating here." Bruce said. "Point is, it's a lot, and it is not healthy."

"Well, too bad I don't care." Ashe huffed, sitting back in her seat with her arms crossed.

"Fine. Forget the sleep schedule. Loki." Bruce said, and I looked up. "The guy gets off on manipulating people. Sharon, you can't tell me he's good for her."

I expected her mom to turn on me, to tell me to leave her baby alone. But instead, she leaned forward over the table to her brother, staring at him.

"What do you know about manipulative people?" She asked, and got no reply, so she sat back in her seat, just as Ashe was doing.

Bruce took a breath, then looked at me. "Loki, would you excuse us?"

"He can stay," Ashe said quickly, then looked at me. "If you want," She then added.

"If you want me here." I just said, and she reached over and laced our fingers together.

"Whatever." Bruce shook his head. "Look, you two have gone through a tremendous trauma. I'm just saying that your judgment of people might be a little skewed, is all."

Ashe pressed her lips together and seemed to be biting her tongue. She then sighed and spoke up.

"You know nothing of what happened. You weren't there. Don't pretend you know us so well that you know what happened." She huffed. "And you know how I know you don't know what happened? Because I didn't tell you shit, and I know my mom would spill details either."

"You seem to forget who your grandfather is." Bruce started to grow green.

"You seem to forget that he's not just your father, but my grandfather, too." Ashe narrowed her eyes.

I wanted desperately to ask just who this man was. What did he do? They all seemed quite hostile at the mere mention of Ashe's grandfather. Was he part of the incident?

"Ashe..." Her mom started with a warning tone as Bruce grew more green and slightly larger.

"No. He needs to stop acting like he's the only one who got hurt. He knows what grandpa did to you. He doesn't even know what he did to me." Ashe spat, not looking at all sorry as she glared at her uncle.

"Ashe, you don't want to anger him." Her mom said, and I, too, was growing worried.

"I don't give a shit." Her lip curled as she watched her uncle slowly lose control.

At that moment, a few of the others came in to try and restrain Bruce, to calm him to keep him from turning into the Hulk.

Ashe was turned away from me, her mother forcing her to look at her.

"Stop this. We do not need him Hulking out right now." She said in a harder tone.

"He needs to stop, too. Always breathing down my neck, he won't stop his own little pity party. He thinks I'm so fragile, and I can't take care of myself. He checked my arm for scars, mom. He thinks I'm going to kill myself at any second. He thinks I'm weak." Ashe just grew madder.

"Honey," Her mom's voice softened, and I pretended to be paying attention to Bruce as I listened. "Do you want to kill yourself?" Her mom asked in such a soft voice.

"No, mom," Ashe said just as softly.

"Do you want to die?"

"No."

"I know when you're lying to me." Her mom said, making my lips part in surprise.

"I'm not lying. I just..." She started, then sighed. "It's hard to explain. I don't wanna talk about this." She said, then dropped my hand and left the room. I watched her go and then saw her mom watching me.

"Look after her." She said, and I gave a nod.

"Yes, ma'am."


	16. Chapter 16

"Love?" I knocked on her locked door after her mom had left and Bruce was contained and calm. "Love, please open up."

"No," I heard her say. "I know you were listening, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Please, love. I'm just trying to understand. I'm worried about you." I pleaded. Of course, I had the magic to get myself in her room if I wanted, but I didn't want to overstep my bounds or have her mad at me. Or simply not trust me.

"Why? What am I to you?" Ashe laughed bitterly, stunning me. "You're a fucking God, and I'm just some tiny little mortal whose pussy you seem to like."

"Don't talk about yourself that way." I was sad at how she described herself. She couldn't truly think that. "You are a Goddess to me, Ashe. You are perfect in every way. You mean everything to me. You are so much more than a mortal. And I... I love you. All of you. Your soul, your mind, everything about you."

Well, there goes everything.

"Don't lie to me." I heard her voice crack.

"I'm not lying," I said a little softer. "Open the door and see that I'm not lying to you."

I didn't hear anything for a moment, but then the lock turned and the door opened, and there stood a teary-eyed Ashe with her bottom lip wobbling.

I came forward and wiped her cheeks. "I love you. So so much." I sighed, and Ashe sniffed before she pulled me in and locked her door again.

"How?"

"How? What do you mean, how?" I asked.

"I'm a mess." Ashe cried. "I'm just a mess, Loki. I sleep all the time because I'm constantly exhausted, even though I do absolutely nothing. I hardly eat, so I don't have the energy to do things. I seem to just create problems out of nothing. And I cry. All the fucking time. How could you possibly love someone as problematic as me?"

I held her cheek in my palm and took a breath as I gazed at her. "Because you're so much more than that. You have wonderful ideas, you're an amazing cook, and you are so, so interesting to me. I can listen to you talk for hours. You could talk about nothing, and I'd still want to hear every word. I want to know everything about you. The good and the bad, I don't care. You're so beautiful to me, love. I hate seeing you sad, I absolutely hate seeing you crying, and I need you to know that I would do anything for you. I would give you anything. I need you to be happy."

I smiled a little and brushed away some of her tears. "I used to tell myself that I wouldn't fall in love with you, and one day we were out, and we saw you across the street. You were getting this drink, and you smiled at someone, and I swear, time stopped. The world suddenly seemed brighter, and once you stopped smiling, it grew dim again. I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on. I vowed at that moment to do anything to keep you smiling, no matter what."

I earned a tiny smile from her then, making me smile in return. "What will make you happy, my love?" I asked.

"I don't know." Ashe shook her head. "I don't really know what makes me happy anymore. It just always feels like I'm faking my emotions." She sighed, then stepped closer, wrapping her arms around me, and she planted her face into my chest. I held her to me, kissing her hair as I relished in her warmth and closeness.

"I'm just so tired." She sighed.

"I know, love." I let my hand smooth down her hair as I kissed her head again. I felt her grip the sides of the shirt I wore in her fists, and Ashe soon reached up to kiss me.

I loved kissing her, I did, but the way she was holding onto me and pulling me against her made me think about how inappropriate this timing actually was.

"Love, do you really think this is the time for that?" I asked, pulling back, but keeping her forehead against mine.

"Do you not want to?" She asked, her fingers now on my cheeks.

I inhaled sharply, then exhaled slowly. "Of course I want to. I always want you, Ashe. I just don't want you to be using sex to ignore or... or invalidate your feelings."

"Well, I'm all kinds of fucked up, so I really couldn't care less." Ashe just shrugged and brought my lips back down to hers.

I ended up ignoring everything in me telling me to stop, as I just wanted her so badly. I took her against the wall, all too happy to be between her legs with her nails digging into the skin on my back. I held her up by her thighs and drank up her moans and sighs, tilting my head to kiss her deeply, not wanting to part from her for ages.

If I could just be with Ashe twenty-four seven, I would be so happy. I realized that was obsessive after I had come and we lied in her bed together. And instead of talking about it, I laced our fingers together and kissed the back of her hand.

Ashe had her eyes closed as she lied against me, and though I was content, I was still worried.


	17. Chapter 17

It seemed like Ashe's week of horniness was over, and she was back to her usual self. She spent about twenty-two hours in her room, much of that time spent sleeping. She hardly went out, and her sex drive was low again.

I had a very awkward talk with the spy about her mood, and whatever the cycle Ashe talked about was.

"Oh, she must have been ovulating." She said as if everything suddenly made sense. She saw my confused look and explained that some women's libido changes when they ovulate. I then asked what the hell ovulation was, and Natasha had to explain that to me.

So now all I knew that in two weeks, Ashe would be bleeding nonstop and probably even moodier than she already was.

I was considering calling her mother back to the tower for advice on how to help Ashe through that week.

One thing that stuck out to me was that Natasha mentioned that Ashe could get even more depressed during that week. That was probably the last thing we needed. I asked her how I could help, and all she said was to keep a supply of chocolate around.

So I kept an eye on Ashe whenever I could, and I soon understood Bruce's stress. I couldn't help but notice how little she was eating. Yes, she cooked and baked constantly, but she hardly ever ate any of whatever she made. It seemed like she just made food to make food, not to consume it.

In fact, I went into her room often to just check on her and often found her buried under the blankets and covers on her bed, only able to see from the bridge of her nose up as she watched a show on her phone. Sometimes I sat with her, my hand resting on her over her covers, and just listened.

"Have you eaten today?" I asked softly, and she just hummed and sighed.

"Not hungry."

"Love, it's nearly four. You need to eat." I sighed, rubbing her back where I touched her.

"Don't wanna get up," Ashe whined.

"Please?" I asked softly. I saw her finger poke out and hit the pause button on her phone, and she turned to look at me. I gave her a hopeful smile, and she closed her eyes and sighed again.

"I don't wanna cook." I could hear the frown in her voice.

"You don't have to," I assured her. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Tony's credit card information." She sighed and turned her phone around, going to a different app.

"You're... ordering food?" My eyebrow raised.

"Don't judge me." She just hummed.

"No, of course not." I shook my head. "I just... I guess I don't expect it from you, is all." I hummed.

Ashe rolled her eyes, then set her phone aside. "Got about thirty minutes before it comes."

I blinked, not sure as to what she was trying to get at, and she soon gave a sigh and moved her arms from under the covers and pulled me down and over her.

"My love?" I merely whispered before she let her fingers stroke my cheek and she guided my face closer to hers before she sweetly kissed me. The simple action had my head spinning, and I was in complete awe over the effect she had on me.

When I broke the kiss, I kept myself close, as her presence was my addiction.

"How, exactly, did you learn to leave a God feeling so powerless?" I asked, not letting my eyes open as I breathed in her scent.

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that." She chuckled, still stroking the skin on my cheek. I let my lips fall back onto hers, and tried to keep a hold of myself, though, I'll admit, I was close to losing all of my composure.

Ashe didn't seem to mind, as she tilted her head up further and further, not letting me pull away. I didn't want to pull away. I need to stay close to her. I knew this wasn't healthy, and at the moment, I didn't care.

She went to get her food around twenty minutes later and came into the kitchen with an armful of boxes.

"What...? How much food did you get?" I asked as she set the three boxes down and got a plate.

"I got pizza, cheese stuffed bread, and parmesan bites. You've got to try the parmesan bread bites. I love them." She hummed, stacked her plate, got a soda, then resumed the show on her phone as she ate.

I guess I couldn't be mad, as she was eating... and to be honest, I was just elated she still wanted to kiss me.

I ended up watching the show with her, snacking as she ate, and I was quite interested in the plot.

"He killed her father?" I asked, pointing to a man on the screen.

"Yeah... technically." Ashe nodded.

"Wait. Is he her real father?" I asked.

"Yeah. But we don't learn that for another few years." Ashe shrugged as I sat back, stunned. Ashe had finished eating and was cleaning up, still watching with me as she put things away.

She ended up surprising me when she turned her phone off, and I was going to complain until she pulled me right up against her and kissed me hard. I gave up on all rational thought and backed her into a counter, then lifted her onto it.

Ashe was gripping my hair, keeping my lips on hers, and I was oh so pleased. I was ecstatic to know she wanted me, even if all she was in the mood for was kissing. It worked for me.

Our kiss deepened, and I gripped her thighs and hips as I stood between her legs, and slightly moaned as she pulled my hair. I just loved it when she played with my hair.

Someone cleared their throat, and Ashe and I reluctantly parted. I stepped back and she hopped off the counter. Steve stood there with a dumb smile on his face. Ashe just patted my cheek and walked off, leaving me with the smug looking soldier.

"Not a word," I said before leaving the room as well.


	18. Chapter 18

I, for some reason, didn't see Ashe for another few days. I had absolutely no idea what had happened to her. I supposed she was just in her room, but I didn't hear any sound coming from behind the door half the time.

I had checked her room a couple of times today already and got no answer when I knocked. I was growing increasingly worried until Ashe walked in through the front door with some bags in her arms.

"You... you went out?" I blinked, totally stunned.

"Yeah," She just nodded, tilting her head at me. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I've been checking up on you all day. You never answered... I was worried." I got up from my seat and hugged her, glad to know she was okay, at least.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Loki." Ashe kissed my cheek before I let her go.

"Where were you?" I asked, following as she walked into the kitchen.

"Went to get an eye exam." She hummed, setting some bags down on the kitchen table.

"A what?" My brows raised.

"An eye exam. For contacts. I can't see." She gave me a little smile. She then took out a mirror and a tiny little case, and I watched in awe as she peeled tiny little circles from inside her eye, and dropped it in the liquid in the case before sealing it back up.

"All nice and blurry again. Great." She nodded and removed some other things from the bags before she went to put her stuff away and join me in the kitchen again.

"Want a donut? I stopped for a burger at this place I found, and they have really good donuts." She hummed, opening a box, and I took one, watching her carefully.

She hopped up on the counter and seemed to be in her own little world until she noticed me watching her.

"What?" She smiled.

"I just... nothing." I shook my head, not wanting to know what would happen if I asked if she was feeling alright.

Ashe just hummed and jumped off the counter. She gazed at me for a moment, then hummed.

"What?" I asked, confused by everything she was doing.

"Just thinking." She sighed.

"About what?" I asked.

"Your room or mine." She shrugged and walked off. I nearly choked on the bite I had taken and turned to watch her slip into her room and shut the door.

I turned back around to think for a moment before I heard her door open and shut, then my door open and shut. I finished up, washed my hands of their stickiness, and went into my room, where I found Ashe in a short, lacy, see-through black lingerie dress.

"You like?" She twirled as I just stared, appreciating how I could see her hardened nipples through the lace, and how the tiny black panties she wore underneath were see-through as well.

I nodded, licking my lips as I came towards her, and saw her smile grow as I stood before her. I then noticed some of her toys on my bed behind her.

"I take it you wanted to have a little fun?" I asked, feeling her sides as I studied the silicone and plastic toys. Ashe just bit her lip and nodded, just watching me.

I recognized one from so long ago when her thoughts had called out to me that night. For some reason, I decided to tell her that story now, keeping my eyes on the light green toy.

When I glanced back to Ashe, she was blushing deeply.

"And that was how I knew I was in love with you. I didn't care if you wanted me for days or months, or just at that moment. I was just extremely happy to know you wanted me." I let a smile touch my lips. "And I immediately got off to that thought. Doesn't matter." I shrugged, which made her laugh.

"If you want to use it on me, you can." She said, bringing her hands up to tie around my neck. "Whatever you'd like." She hummed before she began placing soft kisses along my jaw.

I got her to point out her favorites to me, which was the light green dildo, a strong, huge pink vibrator, and a glass G spot stimulator.

I then got an idea and moved the toys aside, lying her on the bed and peeling off her panties. I pushed her dress up but didn't want to take it off of her. I allowed myself to kiss her slowly as I worked my fingers in her and on her until she was gasping and moaning under me, her hands grabbing at my clothes.

When I deemed her ready, I got the glass toy and slid it into her, tilting it so the head pressed against her front wall, and I smirked as her jaw dropped almost instantly. I began to move it within her, and Ashe became the most beautiful whimpering mess.

I could hear how wet she was, and right before she came, I stopped to grab the vibrator, just to prolong her release a little. I pressed it to her clit and turned it on, and I absolutely loved the reaction I got.

Ashe's hips bucked up and she let out this strangled moan, and her hands gripped me even tighter than she already was.

"Fuck, Loki... gonna come..." She breathed heavily, and I just adored her like this.

I turned up the intensity of the vibrations and was rewarded with a small scream and her leaking come all over the place.

I withdrew to let her calm, and I undressed as she got her breath back. Ashe opened her eyes and saw me, then reached for me. I came over her, then flipped us and slid into her.

Ashe breathed slowly, her jaw dropping once more before she began to move her hips and ride me. I kept her dress up and above her hips, soon holding it in place with one hand so I could press the vibrator to her clit with my other hand.

Ashe moaned like crazy, and I was having trouble composing myself as well. I could somehow feel the vibrations from inside her, and her muscles were going absolutely insane around me.

My mouth was open as I moaned and tried to regulate my breathing, and I could tell both of us were just getting closer and closer dangerously fast.

I ended up coming first, and turned up the intensity once more, pressing firmly against Ashe until she came and curled forwards on top of me.

We both breathed heavily as we calmed, and I tossed the toy aside. I lifted Ashe off of me and let her rest on top of me, where I knew she liked to lay the most. Her eyes were closed as she breathed, her face pressed into my neck, where I liked her most.

"Few minutes, then we can go again?" She asked in that soft voice of hers.

"Of course, darling." Anything she wanted.


	19. Chapter 19

So as it turns out, Ashe had little spurts of a high sex drive, which I found myself curious enough to ask about, to which she just shrugged and said she was "rolling with it."

But I was still stuck on this disturbing thought from her conversation with her mom.

Her mother asked if she wanted to kill herself, and Ashe said no. Then her mom asked if she wanted to die, and Ashe said no again, and her mother said she knew when Ashe was lying. What was Ashe lying about? The wanting to die or wanting to kill herself?

It didn't make it better that Ashe had said it was hard to explain and she didn't want to talk about it.

Well, as her... boyfriend/partner/lover.... whatever I am, I find it disturbing and I feel the need to talk to her about it.

But how do I bring it up?

When I knew she wasn't in her room, I snuck in and took a look around, having an idea. I saw and studied the brands of her makeup and perfume, and studied her jewelry, what little she wore, and then went out to pick up some things.

When I came back, Natasha and Stark were in the kitchen, their eyebrows raised at me with shopping bags.

"There better not be guns or knives in there," Tony warned.

"Can you even read? That bag says Channel, and that one is Louis Vuitton, and just I checked, they don't make weapons..." Natasha started, then stopped. "Why do you have designer shopping bags, Loki?" She then asked.

"Don't tell me they're for Ashe." Tony grinned widely. "Does she even like that sort of stuff?"

"Do I like what sorta stuff?" She walked in with sweatpants and a T-shirt, her hair up messily, and she was just so cute.

"Surprise," I hummed and set the bags on the table, and she just stared at them.

"...What did you do?" She asked blankly.

"Just open them!" Stark now looked excited.

She blinked and sorted through the paper of the Channel bag, and I stood back, nervous to see how she'd react. She pulled out the bottle of perfume, then spritzed a little on her wrist and smelled it. I saw her smile, and it made me smile to know she liked it.

I came forward a little as she opened the Vuitton bag, pulling out a purse, and her smile grew just a little wider.

"Good timing. My bag is falling apart." She said and reached for the last bag. I then hesitated.

"Oh, you might not want to open that one here..." I said quickly, which earned me a few raised eyebrows.

"What is it?" She asked with a smirk, and I didn't answer.

"What is it, Loki? Now we're just curious." Natasha asked, and to my horror, my brother walked in with her uncle.

I gave Ashe a pleading look, but she had already pulled the large black velvet box from the bag. Her eyes flickered up to me, and I gave a sigh before going over and undoing the latch, then opening it for her.

"Oh my... holy shit, Loki." She breathed, and I blushed a little, not sure if that was a good or bad reaction.

"Do you like it?" I asked softly.

"Are you trying to spoil me?" She looked back up at me.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Why?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I'll tell you later." I cleared my throat, looking away for a brief second. "Will you try it on?"

"I'm hardly dressed..." She started, but shut up when I lifted the tiara dripping with diamonds out of the box and placed it on her head. I brushed little strands of hair from her face and gave her a smile.

"You're absolutely lovely." I sighed, pleased to see her smiling.

"You think?" She asked in nearly a whisper.

"I know," I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, you got my niece a crown?" Bruce sounded appalled.

"Yes," I said, glancing back at him. "She's a princess, after all." I looked back to Ashe, brushing her cheek with the back of my finger as she smiled.

As Bruce struggled for words, I picked up her gifts and let her lead me to her room.

"Now, why are you trying to spoil me?" She asked, setting her tiara back in the box carefully.

I sighed deeply and sat on her bed, reading for her to join me. "It's... something that you said that's been bothering me, and I just didn't know how to bring it up with you. I thought maybe a gift would soften the blow, but I think I went a little overboard..." I said, and she was still smiling softly.

"What's up, Loki?" She traced some of my hair with her fingers.

"Your mother asked if you wanted to kill yourself, and you said no. She asked if you wanted to die, and you said no, then she said you were lying." I took a breath. "Why would she say you were lying, my love?"

Ashe sighed, then moved to rest her head on my shoulder. "Well, it's true that I don't want to kill myself. But the dying part... that's a little more complicated." She said, and I tensed.

"Please," I begged, needing to know.

"It... I..." She gave a little huff. "It's not really wanting to die, either. I just... I don't really want to exist anymore. Things are hard, and I don't know how to deal with more than half the things in my life, and I know I can't just avoid everything forever, and I'm tired. I'm just... tired of being alive, I guess."

My heart ached at the words, and I closed my eyes to calm myself.

"So, no, I don't want to kill myself, and I don't really want to die by definition... but if I were to just disappear... sink into a void and cease to exist, well, it doesn't seem so bad." She said, and I turned my head to kiss her forehead, quieting her. I just couldn't hear another word.

"Ashe, my love, the world has become so much brighter with you in it with me. I can't have you thinking those sort of things. I can't stand the thought of losing you. Ever." I said slowly, still trying to keep a grip on myself.

"Loki..." She breathed my name, then touched my cheek to make me look at her. "I'm not going anywhere. Promise."

I nodded silently and put my forehead against hers, pressing soft kisses to her lips to both assure her and calm me.


	20. Chapter 20

" _Michael in the bathroom at a party_  
 _This is a heinous night_  
 _I wish I stayed at home instead_  
 _Watching cable porn_  
 _Or wish I offed myself instead!_  
 _Wish I was never born!_  
 _I'm just Michael_  
 _Who's a loner,_  
 _So he must be a stoner!_  
 _Rides a PT Cruiser!_  
 _God, he's such a loser!_  
 _Michael flying solo!_  
 _Who you think that you know,_  
 _Michael in the bathroom by himself_..."

I was sort of listening to Ashe singing along to this song in her room. The music playing from her room was alternating between some energetic 'alternative' songs (as Peter called it), and 'musical' songs. Whatever those were.

" _When all you know about me_  
 _is my name._  
 _Awesome party,_  
 _I'm so glad I came._ "

The music quieted and I knocked before slipping into her room. She was sitting at her vanity doing her makeup, singing along, and I watched her blend together colors on her eyelids.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked, taking a seat on her bed.

She turned down the volume a little, giving me a smile. "Just a little shopping. Wanna come?"

"I'd love to come. Can I come with you, though?" I teased and smirked as she rolled her eyes.

She muttered something about me being a smartass, then finished her face up, put in earrings, put on shoes and grabbed her bag. I magically changed my clothes and took her hand as we left the tower.

As usual, we first got coffee. I decided then to get her a bottle of Asgardian wine as soon as I possibly could, just so she could understand the appeal. I suddenly imagined us slightly tipsy on the wine, the alcohol making us hot and needy. Her kisses would taste so delicious...

"You look like you're thinking gross things." Ashe's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as she took my hand and lead me down the sidewalks, sipping her drink.

"Gross things?" I questioned with raised brows. "Sex isn't gross, my love."

"It is when you think about it." She hummed with a shrug. "When I was a kid, and I didn't know how it worked, I thought it was absolutely disgusting and I told myself that my future husband and I wouldn't ever fuck."

I gave her a look, and she gave a sheepish smile. "Then I figured out how to make myself come, and I said fuck it."

That made me laugh, and I kissed her head, pulling her closer to me. We made our way to a few stores where she picked some stuff up and was going to show me this place she liked for a snack, but something happened that apparently changed her mind.

There was a group of people we passed on the street, and I felt Ashe inch closer to my side, but try not to make it obvious. One man in this group of tough-looking people, an older, wrinkled man with a bald head and long white and gray beard, was watching her as we passed. I noticed Ashe keeping her head down, her grip tightening slightly on my arm.

When we passed, it must've been him who then whistled at her. I was going to turn back and teach him a lesson, but Ashe stopped me and just softly begged that we keep walking.

She was silent then, and I soon realized she was leading me back to the tower. I didn't question her since she apparently just wanted to go back home, but I had many questions when she took the bags, dropped my arm, and went straight to her room, locking the door. I swear I heard sobs, and I tried to knock and get her to open up so I could help her, but even I knew it was pointless.

I had an idea, and I really didn't want to do it, but it was all that I can think of. I grit my teeth and sighed, then went to find Bruce.

Naturally, I found him in the lab with Tony. I went up and saw his eyes harden.

"I need a small favor." I started.

"Why would I be doing you any favors?" He asked.

"It's for Ashe. I need her mother's phone number." I said, not really wanting to tell him she was crying, or he'd probably blame it on me.

He sighed and gave me the number, and I got the cell phone that I hardly used SMS dialed, waiting nervously for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Sharon? Hello, it's Loki. I... have a question. Or several." I sat down in a chair in my room, rubbing my forehead. I explained to her what had happened, and heard her hum lowly.

"Was he old? Thin? Bald with a long beard?" She asked, making my eyes widened.

"Yes, exactly like that," I told her.

"He's just stirred up bad memories for Ashe." She said.

"Can I ask what kind of bad memories?" I bit my lip, wondering if I should be asking.

"Well, that's what Ashe's father looked like. He wasn't a good man, her father." She said, and I sighed deeply.

"I don't mean to pry, it's yours and Ashe's business, of course. But I've heard Bruce talk of an incident. Was he, her father, part of the incident?" I asked.

"Loki to put it simply, her father was the incident," Sharon said, and I had no idea what to say.

"Look, Loki, I know you care for her, but if you want to know these things, you need to ask her yourself. And I know she's stubborn as hell, but it's her you should be hearing this from." She said, and I nodded with a hum.

We said our goodbyes and hung up, and I went back to her door, knocking softly.

"Ashe? Love? Can you open the door for me?" I asked and heard a soft no. "I just want to help you, my love."

I got no answer but soft music getting slightly louder by the second, and I sighed, now knowing she would be ignoring anybody that came to her door, including me.

" _I am hanging in the bathroom_  
 _At the biggest party of the fall_  
 _I could stay right here or disappear,_  
 _And nobody'd even notice at all_..."


	21. Chapter 21

After a couple of days of Ashe being a no-show, her mother came to talk to her. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I just had to know what was going on.

"Honey?" Her mom asked softly. "You alive and well?" She asked and got a small 'yeah' from inside the door.

"I heard what happened, Ashe." Sharon took a pause and sighed. "You're not alone, you know. I'll see people and have to look again because I swear he must be your dad's brother or something, given he doesn't even have a brother."

Ashe didn't respond.

"It makes sense why you'd react that way, is all I'm saying. Hell, it might not even be your fault why you reacted that way. Mercury is in retrograde, after all." Her mother said, and there was a choked laugh from inside her room that made me smile.

"Also, sweetie, if I know your cycle, and I do, you're probably PMSing right now, so you're extra emotional. What a combo." She said, then finished through a bag a little. "I brought you some stuff from home if you want it."

There was a sniff, and Ashe opened the door. "Like what?"

"Like a Luther burger, no onions... some chocolates from that candy store you love... cupcakes from that other store you love. They had another special, and I got you a load of those Polyjuice Potion cupcakes and the Aunt Petunia's Pudding cupcakes. I know they're your favorite."

Ashe smiled and led her mother to the kitchen, taking the bag and going through it, pulling out a pink box, then pulled a bright green cupcake from the box.

"Whoever thought up Polyjuice Potion cupcakes is a genius." She sighed and bit into it, getting purple icing and silver glitter on her lip. It was the worst timing to think about me licking it off of her lip, so I refocused myself.

"What your father and grandfather did to you was awful, and you must never forget it, but you must learn to move past it, you understand?" Her mom said, and she nodded.

"Why can't I just die?" Ashe then asked softly, shocking me. "It'd just be so much easier if I died."

"Because I say so. You aren't allowed to die." Sharon said, not seeming phased in the slightest about what her daughter was saying. "No shooting yourself, no overdosing, no running in front of cars, no jumping off buildings or bridges or anything of the sort. No nothing."

"Aye aye, Captain." Ashe hummed, finishing her cupcake and tossing the wrapper.

"Ashe, listen to me," Sharon said, and she looked up at her. "You never, ever let anybody talk down to you, not even yourself. You're worth more. You know that."

"Yeah," Ashe agreed with a small nod. "You've been telling me that since I was three."

"You also don't forget why I told you that when you were three. Your uncle doesn't know, but you make damn sure he doesn't keep trying to tell you stuff about how to live." Her mom said, surprising me.

"What don't I know?" Bruce walked in the other entrance.

"Shit," Ashe answered.

"Sharon, she just didn't talk days locked in her room crying. You sent her to me so I could keep an eye on her." He sighed.

"Yes, just keep an eye on her. That's it. When I left her with her grandparents when she was younger, they kept an eye on her and didn't bother her." Her mom rolled her eyes.

"Didn't bother her? That's not the story I heard." Bruce said, and Sharon's face turned blank and serious. "I am just stating fact. You can't say dad didn't bother her."

"You can stop at any time," Ashe said, watching him from where she sat.

"What was it you said? 'Never forget but move past it' or something like that? How the hell am I supposed to forget how he slapped us around? Tell me how I'm supposed to forget how I found out that our dad was _attracted_ to your daughter?" Bruce said harshly, and I suddenly got uncomfortable and just plain stunned.

"Every time he called her good looking, every time mom scolded him for trying to kiss her, we didn't think anything of it. When Ashe told him to go die when she was six, why didn't we think anything of it? You admitted yourself, Sharon, you were glad when he died. We were all waiting for him to die. But for some reason, we all got mad when she told him to fuck off and die. At six."

I was now getting the feeling that I probably shouldn't be listening.

"Of course I thought something of it! Why do you think I never let her stay over there again?! She's been saying things no adults would say since she was two! You think I don't pay attention to that sort of stuff, knowing what environment she had to grow up in?" Sharon snapped at him. Ashe was just looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"You know, Ashe's first memory is her father attacking me, then me kicking him out? She was three, standing on the living room sofa, watching through the window as he threatened me. That was her first lesson: never let anybody talk down to you. And don't you dare presume you know anything about how she lived. You weren't the one teaching her how to hide indoors. You didn't teach her how to get DNA under her fingernails. You didn't have to get her knives and knuckle dusters and pepper spray, then teach her how to use them." Her mom was seething, spitting venom, and I was admittedly a bit scared.

But now I understood. I understood more than I intended to learn, actually. I went back to my room silently and lied on my bed, staring at the ceiling as I thought.

Ashe has lived a very cautious life, a life filled with fear and broken trust. Suddenly, things started clicking into place in my mind, and I now think I knew what to do.


	22. Chapter 22

Her mother left that night, and I knocked softly on Ashe's door. She opened up, let me in, and I saw her furrowed brows at my sweatpants and T-shirt.

"Are... you spending the night?" She asked.

"If that's alright?" I asked as she crawled in bed, holding the covers up for me. "You had quite an eventful day, I just thought you might want some comfort or company. Or both." I said as I got under her blankets, taking her into my arms.

Ashe didn't say a word, she just curled up and hid her face in my chest. I held her tightly, letting my fingers run along her back and arm, and I worked on relaxing so she could relax.

"Why do you love me, Loki?" She asked.

"Because you're like nobody I've ever met before. I feel like you truly understand me, you're not pretending to for whatever reason. You treat me like an equal. To me, you make the world a bit brighter. I'd do anything to make you happy, as your happiness and your smile keep me alive and sane. I know it's cheesy, but it feels like you give me purpose." I explained, gazing at the ceiling and letting my fingers absentmindedly stroke over her back.

Ashe didn't say anything, and I didn't feel that she needed to. Her breathing grew heavier as she laid on my chest, and I slowed my movements to let her fall asleep peacefully.

"I love you, too." She murmured and kissed my jaw before she settled back down and dozed off, and I had a smile on my lips for the rest of the night.

The next morning when both of us woke, neither of us made a move to get up. Ashe eventually sat up, leaning on her elbow beside me, and I watched her as she pushed her hair over her shoulder and leaned down to kiss me.

I accepted her kiss and held her face as I kissed her back. She still tasted so sweet, I just never wanted to part from her lips.

But we had to break apart, and she tucked her face into my neck.

"Morning, love," I hummed, my voice thick with sleep.

"You sound hot in the morning," Ashe said, making me chuckle. "I've decided." She started.

"Decided what?" I turned slightly to look at her.

"We're not doing anything today. Not a damn thing." She said with a firm nod, and I smiled.

"Sounds good to me." I agreed, letting my hands slide across her skin. She laid her head on my shoulder, and her hand came up, tracing swirling patterns on my other shoulder. I relaxed and let her, at least until her fingers wandered to my chest, and her lips met my neck.

I chuckled lowly, rubbing her back. "What are you doing, love?" I asked.

"Nothing," She hummed, nipping at my neck until she kissed my lips. I kissed her back and held her steady as she shifted to come over me and straddle my hips.

"I just..." She breathed softly. "I don't know, it felt right to me. I just wanted to feel you..." She admitted with a blush that I found far too adorable.

"Then we'll do this right. Take our time." I let my hands slide under her shirt and lift it off of her as she nodded. All that was left was her panties now, and I let my hands slide back down and rest on her thighs.

"Look at you, you're gorgeous." I sighed and saw her smile softly. Her fingers plucked the neckline of my shirt, so I vanished it for her. I carefully sat myself up, keeping her in my lap, and let myself softly start to kiss her neck. I felt so blessed to hear her soft sighs and moans, to feel her skin under my hands. I felt nearly high when her fingers made their way into my hair to tug at my roots. I soon became needy and pulled her lips to mine, needing a taste.

"Oh, I love you." I sighed against her lips before I began to gently rub over her silky panties. I vanished them to the floor and kept my focus on how beautiful Ashe looked with her eyes closed and biting her lip above me in pleasure.

"You deserve to be worshipped, my dear. My darling queen." I said, rolling her clit between my fingers to make her squirm and whimper. Her squirming was getting me hard, and I somehow wasn't even paying attention to that right now.

I flipped us and came over her, relishing in how her hands trailed across my shoulders and back. I kept my hand busy on her as I let my lips kiss every place they could reach. I let my lips come down to her thighs, where I glanced up to her face, seeing Ashe in bliss.

"Loki, come on. You're going to make me all emotional." She sighed, and I made my way back up her body.

"I believe that's a good thing, in this case." I hummed and kissed her cheek. "I think that means you're feeling what I'm trying to get you to feel."

"You want me crying?" She sounded confused, and I couldn't blame her.

"Out of happiness or pleasure, not out of sadness." I kissed her lips softly, glad to hear a soft whine come from her.

I readied myself at her hips, and Ashe moved slightly to make room. I pretty myself rub against her just a little before I sank into her warmth.

I couldn't help but let out a low moan. She always felt better and better than the last time. I felt her fingers dig into my back, and I heard her whimpers. I tilted my head to kiss her again and took my time pulling out so I could swiftly thrust back into her at a slow, delicious pace. I wanted to savor this, to feel every bit of her that I could, including her very soul.

I felt my jaw drop in absolute awe at the feeling. I know we've been together like this before, connected as one, but this was the first time I truly felt connected to her. It was elevating. It was maddening.

"I love you," I breathed, not able to stop myself. I was alternating between kissing her skin and lips and telling her just how much I loved her. I listened as she wept my name in pleasure, and I touched her just right to have her coming around me.

When I had finished after her, I didn't move to lie beside her. I kept myself above her, our foreheads brushing together. Ashe still sniffled, calming herself slowly, and I was just trying to take her very spirit in.

"Do you believe me?" I found myself asking.

"Huh?" Ashe asked.

"Do you believe me? When I say that I love you as I've never loved anyone before, and I won't love anyone ever again as I love you?" I opened my eyes and met her teary ones as she smiled.

"Yes," Her hand raised to hold my cheek, and I just had to kiss her again. And again. I kissed her until I was dizzy and forced myself back from her lips.

"I'm afraid," I sighed as I lied, bringing her over me once again. "That the words 'I love you' just don't cover all I feel for you, love."

"That's okay," Ashe said in a small voice, and I smiled, glad she understood.


	23. Chapter 23

"Do you remember when I told you I felt insane?" I asked my brother sometime later.

"Yes," He nodded. "Do you still feel insane?"

"Yes," I smiled. "But now it feels okay. It feels like it makes sense."

Thor gave me an odd look, and I shook my head, knowing he wouldn't understand.

"I do still feel insane. Now all I can think about is how to keep her by my side forever. I know it's much too soon to ask for her hand..."

"Yes, it's far too soon to ask for her hand!" Thor exclaimed.

"I just don't want to lose her." I sighed, taking a seat. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"That's actually so sweet," The spy did as she walked in. "I'm glad you've found someone to make you this happy, Loki."

"Thank you...?" I was confused as to why she was here.

"I know the others might not be so trusting, especially not Bruce, but I see that you truly love her." She smiled at me.

"I want to do something for her. I just don't know what." I sighed, sitting back in the chair.

"You already got her some pretty expensive gifts," Natasha said.

"What if I took her on a... what do you mortals call it? A vacation. She could use a break from this tower." I thought up.

"That's an idea. But you may need to wait a week." She hummed.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Based on just timing, and what her mother said, Ashe should start her period any day now. And periods and vacations aren't a good mix." She explained, and I nodded, understanding after what she had told me about them some weeks ago.

"I'll get some chocolate. Would..." I trailed off, biting my lip. "Would you mind helping? Given that you're a female. You know much more about this than I do."

"Oh yeah, sure." She nodded. I gave a grateful smile and got the idea to call her mother to ask some questions. I soon had a list of things Ashe usually craved; cheesecake, pizza with spinach and white sauce, chips, bacon, chocolate with caramel... mostly high-fat things.

Nat took me to a store where we crossed off a lot of things on the list. When we went back to the tower, Ashe was raiding the fridge and turned to look at us as we set the bags of food down.

"What's that?" She asked, looking at me.

"For you." I nodded and pulled out a cheesecake thing and some large bags of chips. Her mother mentioned she could go through a family size bag in about four days if she wanted.

I saw Nat slip out of the room and then saw Ashe tearing up a bit. She came over and hugged me tightly. I smiled a little and hugged her back, always happy to have her close to me.

"You're the sweetest." She sniffed.

"I try," I hummed, then pulled back to brush the dotting tears away. "Love, what are you crying for?" I asked, making her giggle as she wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Nothing. What else did you get?" She asked and left my side to look through the other bags. After a minute, she looked up at me with narrowed eyes.

"Did you talk to my mother?"

I stumbled a little, then gave in and nodded. Ashe just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Loki, you're adorable, you know that, right?"

"I am not," I said, though I sort of didn't mind her calling me that.

"You really are." She nodded and came back to me, her hands coming up as she smoothed down the collar of my shirt.

"You need to look in a mirror more often. You are by far the sweetest, most lovable thing I've ever encountered." I gazed at her, never wanting to take my eyes off of her.

"Shut up," Ashe laughed, then lifted herself up on her tiptoes to kiss me, clutching my shirt. I didn't mind in the slightest, I just kissed her back with everything in me screaming and begging for her touch, her taste, her mere presence.

"So tell me..." She started when she pulled back, and I could only watch her and how cute she was.

"Hm?" I traced her hair with my fingers.

"If I were to eat a giant ass bag of chips in front of you, you won't think I'm disgusting?" She asked, and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Never, love." I stroked her cheek just so she knew I meant it.

"Good. Because I don't care how much it burns the shit out of my mouth, those jalapeno ranch chips are calling me." She then walked around me, picking up a bag and opened them, popping one in her mouth.

"You ever had jalapeno?" She asked, setting the bag down briefly to put her food away.

"No," I shook my head.

"It's a pepper we use to season food. It's spicy but tolerable. Because we, as humans, have some sort of obsession for nearly poisoning ourselves for fun." She shrugged, then held the bag open to me. I took one and ate it, and was surprised at the sudden heat.

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to." She nodded and ate a few more.

"Takes some getting used to?" I blinked. "You think that tastes good? How?!" I was more than confused.

Ashe just shrugged and ate a few more before she set the bag down again to finish putting her things away.

"I should introduce you to Takis. They're a little tamer, but look way more intimidating." She nodded slowly.

"You Midgardians are crazy." I shook my head.

"We fucking pride ourselves on it, don't you forget it." She gave me a wink, and though I thought her entire species was crazy, that was so unbelievably cute.


	24. Chapter 24

This week was just about as normal as any other week, aside from Ashe not being interested in sex in the slightest. I sort of understood why, given that she was bleeding between her legs. A part of me, the part that didn't want to ever be separated from her, that part didn't mind in the slightest if there was blood. I just wanted her.

Ashe spent her time in her room, as usual, and left only for food, as usual. But she also left her room to find me and cling on to me. I never minded, no matter what I was doing.

There was one time where I was in a spar with Thor, and once I saw her hovering by the doorway, I brushed him aside and came right to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. You're busy." She shook her head.

"You think I care? Talk to me, love. Are you in pain?" I asked softly.

"Uh... only a little. It's nothing. I'm being stupid. Sorry." Ashe shook her head and turned away. I looked back to Thor, who just nodded for me to go after her.

I immediately went after her, taking her hands in mine.

"Loki, really, it's nothing. You were busy." She just shook her head.

"I'm never too busy for you. Now, where does it hurt?" I asked, gazing into her eyes. She shook her head again, and I pressed my lips to her hair, and Ashe came closer to me.

I took her to my room and lied with her, my hand on the small swell between her hips. Ashe closed her eyes, leaning closer to me, making me smile to myself.

"What?" Ashe asked, peeking up.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I know, cutie." She smiled, her fingers closing around my free hand.

"I am not cute," I said, but still smiled.

"I beg to differ." Ashe fully looked at me now. "You're like a little snowflake."

She must have seen my grimace that I tried to hide at the comparison.

"Loki?"

I just shook my head, and Ashe turned my face to hers with her delicate little fingers on my cheek before she took my hand again.

"One of Stark's nicknames for me, Icicle." I sighed deeply. "It's a nod to my true heritage."

Ashe looked confused. "I thought you were Asgardian?"

"We all thought so, too." I nodded. "It was years and years ago. Before Thor ever came to Midgard to protect you mortals."

I can't believe I'm going to tell her.

"It was supposed to be a little prank. It was Thor's coronation day, and I had opened a little portal where no one could ever notice to let the Jotuns, the Frost Giants, through to our relic room in the palace. They would've been killed before they could actually steal anything, I made sure of that." I nodded.

"But Thor, he used to be a warmonger. He pleaded with our father to attack the Frost Giants, as he saw them breaking into the palace as an act of war. Odin, naturally, discouraged it and banned us from traveling to Jotunheim. We went anyway." I shrugged, and Ashe gave off a small laugh.

"When we got there, it was simply to talk. There wasn't supposed to be a fight. Frost Giants are so cold, it's said their touch is cold enough to kill." I then frowned, furrowing my brows. "So when a fight did inevitably break out, one of our fighters was touched and got hurt. While I was fighting, one ended up grabbing my arm. I thought I was done for, I'd lose the arm. But, instead of freezing and blackening, my skin turned as blue as theirs. I was unharmed."

Ashe was silent, and I nervously licked my lips to continue.

"It wasn't hard to figure out what I truly was. Suddenly, everything had started to make sense. Why Odin always preferred Thor over me. Why he had privileges I didn't. Why everyone seemed to prefer him, and instinctively shy away from me. I tried questioning him, and Odin simply told me he picked me up, as I was abandoned as a baby. A runt to the Frost Giants. My father was their king, Laufey. He discarded me onto a frozen rock just for Odin to pick me up and use me as leverage, as a peace treaty."

Ashe's fingers met my cheek again, and I let my eyes meet hers. "It didn't take a month until I wanted to die. Until I begged for forgiveness and was rejected."

Ashe whispered my name and hugged me tightly around my neck. I let my arms come around her just to hold her to me.

"So... so, when I tell you that I love you more than anything I ever have and ever will love, you know I mean it." I sighed into her hair.

"I know you mean it." Ashe agreed in a whisper.

I wanted to ask her specifically what her father and grandfather had done to her, but I wasn't sure how she would take me eavesdropping on a very important conversation with her mother.

"Your mother told me..." I started nervously. "You don't have to say a word if you don't want to. But your mother told me that there was an incident about why you're here in the tower now. She said to make it simple, your father was the incident. What did she mean by that?"

Ashe sniffed and dug her face even further into my neck.

"I killed him."


	25. Chapter 25

I wasn't at all sure what to say. I just rubbed her back, waiting for her to continue if she wanted to.

"My mom's been in two bad marriages. The second was with my dad." Ashe said, and I listened closely. "She used to tell me stories of how she grew to just be able to tell when someone was swinging at her, even if she wasn't looking. Her first husband sort of prepared her for how to deal with my dad."

"My earliest memory is him screaming at my mom. She forced him out of the house, and I was just on the couch, watching TV. I stood up on the cushion to look out the window. He gave her two middle fingers, called her a bitch, said he was going to come after us, he would send his boys after us, we'd pay. She immediately called her lawyer, told her everything. She then told me I was never going to let anybody speak to me that way." She said, and I rubbed down her back, absolutely agreeing.

"We ended up needing to move as he had bankrupted us and the bank took back the house. My grandma had a second house for my mom and me to move into, so we did. Thing is, my dad somehow found the address. He came a couple of times a year just to let us know he still knew where we were. He came asking for money, asking us to hide things for him, all sorts of fucked up shit."

She sighed and turned onto her back to look at the ceiling, and I kept my arms around her, watching and listening.

"The last time he came around was a few months ago, just a week before I came to the tower. As usual, we weren't expecting him to come around. I had a job and was making my own money, and when he found out that now I had money, he could take money from me, not just my mom." Ashe scoffed.

"My mom wasn't having any of that shit. She tried to get him to leave, but he was insisting. Then they were yelling, I was all confused, and suddenly, he had a gun. I just remember somehow getting it from his hands and turning it on him before I shot him. And now I just dream about his body on the floor, bleeding from his chest, his eyes totally blank."

I watched as Ashe closed her eyes, sighing slowly, and I brought her even closer into a hug.

"We had to get everything cleared up with the law, drop charges on me since it was in self-defense, not murder. And I think my mom thought I wouldn't be able to stay in the house where I killed him, so she had to get me away. We'd settled that I'd never stay at my grandparents, though they would've been the next choice, so she called up Bruce, and he said he'd pull some strings to let me stay here for as long as I needed."

I shouldn't ask this...

"Why couldn't you stay with your grandparents?" I asked, and heard her inhale sharply.

"My grandfather was just like my father. Liked to throw around his wife and kids. He didn't really ever stop, not until he died. He just got too old to physically hurt grandma, so he just stuck with yelling at her." Ashe cleared her throat.

"When I was younger, like five or six, just moved and started school, my mom worked full time, so she wouldn't be able to watch me when I got out of school and she was still working. So, she enrolled me in a school near my grandparent's house and had them watch me. I pretty much stuck with grandma mostly, as grandpa was just a guy you got uncomfortable vibes from." She said, smiling just a little.

"He was an army guy, joined when he was sixteen. My mom says that because of that, he probably never knew how to talk to a woman. He saw women as cock sleeves that would cook and clean." She rolled her eyes. "And even though I was five, he apparently saw the same of me."

I was absolutely appalled, to say the least.

"I told him he should die when I was six, and I one hundred percent meant it. I wasn't allowed back at their house, and my mom seemed to have figured out why I'd say that. I didn't until I was fifteen or so. He died when I was fourteen, and I was walking down the street a year later with my friend. See, my grandpa had a nickname for me, 'good lookin'.' And I was telling her about that when I finally realized what he was up to when I was a kid. Grandma used to yell at him for trying to kiss me, and I mean, I was a kid. I didn't know better. I thought kissing your family was normal. I thought sitting on their lap was normal. And it is, but just... not the way he did it."

I pressed a kiss to the side of her head and hugged her tight.

"I'm okay, Loki." She held my arm, sighing softly.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that they're dead. If they weren't, we'd be headed back to your home right now." I said. I wasn't even going to deny that I was mad. I was furious with how they treated her, took advantage of her and her mother.

Ashe pulled back slightly, meeting my eyes and tracing my cheek with her fingertips. "I promise you, I'm okay. Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly and saw her smile just slightly. Her smile made me feel okay again, and I rested my forehead on hers, just needing to be close and know that she was close to me.

She was safe with me.


	26. Chapter 26

I'd like to say that Ashe and I were even closer now. When her period was done with,  she started spending more time outside of her room with me. She was even talking to some of the others in a non-hostile way.

And she was letting me touch her again.

I'll admit, I was a bit excitable the first night she wasn't bleeding anymore, which amused her to no end.

"You don't understand," I groaned deeply as I undressed her. "How much I am truly addicted to how you feel and taste. My dear, you are a perfect drug to me. I crave everything about you." I then let myself kiss and suck at the skin on her chest, which had her whimpering in no time.

She was truly a drug to me. I felt so relieved when I had her moaning and whimpering. I liked seeing her in pleasure above all else. And when she was hungry for me? It made it all the better.

But now we were in a more innocent moment in one of the living rooms, where I was feeling just a bit playful. She had made a batch of cupcakes a few days ago and was unwrapping one where we sat on the couch. I'm not sure what made me do it, but I had plucked the pink cupcake from her fingers, smeared some icing across her mouth and nose, then took a bite before I set it down.

Ashe went still and stared straight forward. "You better have done that just so you can kiss me clean."

"And if I didn't?" I smirked and took her chin in my fingers.

"Then I'm going to be mad at you." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me.

"If you insist," I hummed, then kissed the tip of her nose before I fit my lips to hers, slowly licking away the lilac icing.

"Is there not a room I can walk into where you two won't be sucking face?" The soldier asked, and we parted, Ashe, looking like she was holding back laughter.

"Well, let's be thankful that there are worse things to suck that you didn't see." She said, then grinned widely like she was proud of herself.

"I didn't know you were capable of being funny," Tony grinned as he walked in with a few of the others. Ashe rolled her eyes and picked up her cupcake, lifting some icing off with her finger, then licking it off, a sight that had my pants growing slightly tighter.

I shook the thought from my mind and just stared at the floor or wall for a bit as they talked. I was used to having no part in any conversation, at least up until now. For used to try to include me in conversation if I happened to be in the room, which I guess I appreciated, and now not only was there Ashe, but Natasha seemed more trusting of me to try to include me.

Is this what being wanted felt like?

"So, Ashe, you have a job before all this craziness?" Tony asked her.

"Yeah, I was a bookseller." She nodded, and my eyebrows rose.

"You sold books?" Barton asked, and the rest of them looked surprised, too.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Why? You all look surprised."

"I was expecting that you worked with food, you know, seeing that you like to cook and bake." Tony shrugged.

"Nah, that's just a hobby. I'm better at memorization. I like researching, organizing, taking notes, all that stuff. But I was dead awful at shelving. I was blind as fuck." She smiled.

"And now?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, I got contacts maybe two weeks ago?" Ashe smiled. "I need to go pick up some glasses for when I don't need to wear contacts, but I don't really wanna go outside." She then shrugged.

"At least you can see." Tony gave her a smile, making Ashe roll her eyes.

Some minutes later, I was growing somewhat touch-starved and just had a need to be touching Ashe in some way. I took a minute to think about what would be an innocent enough way to not get teased or threatened.

But, as it turns out, I didn't need to worry as Ashe leaned closer to me, her arms wrapping around mine, and she laced her fingers with mine. I watched her, and she gave me a smile.

"I can read you, Loki." She said softly just to me as the conversation carried on.

"I sincerely hope that's not true." I smiled just a little.

"Yeah, I noticed you getting a little... uncomfortable with the icing." She smirked, and I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Well, damn." I hummed, not even mad as she just smiled wider. I then took a moment to read her before a tiny smile came to my lips. "And you look a bit excitable at my uncomfort."

"Yeah, you're right." She nodded, not even bothering to deny it, leaving me with a hammering heart. I just knew my surprise must have been obvious on my face, as her smile only grew.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Tony tossed some balled up paper at us.

"I'm talking about me getting fucked." Ashe didn't even hesitate, and I had to put my fist over my mouth to stifle the laughter.

Tony ended up laughing, and I soon was blushing slightly at the eyes on us. To my horror, Ashe then stood up, my hand still in hers, making me stand, and she then led me out of the room and to my own.

I made sure to close and lock the door when Ashe stood by my bed, holding out a hand for me to join her. When I came close, she held perfect eye contact as she brought my hand to her thighs. Knowing what she wanted, I let my hand slide between her legs and cup her there.

A shaky breath came from her lips, and I just had to kiss her as I began to rub her over her clothes, loving every single one of her reactions.


	27. Chapter 27

I had no idea what was up with Ashe. Maybe her once a month heat thing came early? No idea.

But now? Right now she was in my room, naked on the bed, rubbing herself ever so softly with wet fingers. I was down in a living room, reading, but wanting to hit my head against the wall.

Her subconscious had called out to me again, so I let myself astral project and just get a little peek. And now I desperately wanted to go up and join her, but how would I explain how I knew what she was doing?

"Are you alright, brother? You look to be in pain." Thor stood before me. I opened my eyes and just sighed, tossing the book aside. "Is it Miss Ashe?"

"I'm not even ashamed to say it. She has the sex drive of a rabbit." I said, and Thor just looked amused.

"I thought you would appreciate something like that." He hummed.

"Oh, I very much do." I stood. "I'm just... worried of how others might perceive that information."

He nodded in understanding. "I'm sure everyone is mature enough..." He trailed off when I gave him a look. "I take that back. Stark will definitely never you live this down."

"And, not to mention, her uncle lives here as well. We all know he doesn't like me. Hell, he hates me." I sighed, pinching my eyebrows together, and then I got an idea.

"What are you thinking?" Thor immediately asked.

"A gift for her." I grinned, then walked off to join her.

"Who told you you could play with yourself without me?" I hummed after I closed and locked the door, then made my way over, shedding my jacket and shirt.

Ashe just softly smiled and increased the pace of her fingers, then let out a soft gasp. My lips parted slightly as I watched her, and I decided to just continue watching her, occasionally letting my hands slide all across her skin.

"Loki," She breathed my name, sounding so beautiful. She began to tense and twitch, her hips raising off the bed.

"Don't stop, love. Don't you dare stop." I murmured, and she kept gasping softly, her breath catching in her throat.

Her body stuttered as she came, and her fingers slowed as she calmed before she just let her hand drop at her side. She curled on her side towards me and peeked up.

"Hi, babe," She gave me the cutest little smile.

"Hi, princess," I smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Have fun?"

"Got even better when you showed up." She said and closed her eyes, relaxing. "I didn't have to pretend, then."

"Glad I could help." I chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Listen, I need you to stay here in this room, okay?"

"Are you planning something?" She asked, brows slightly furrowing.

"Yes. Promise me you'll stay here?"

"Yeah, promise." She nodded and pressed a kiss to my hand.

"Take a nap or something, love. I'll be back in just a few hours." I promised, kissed her again, then left. I magicked a shirt onto me and went to find Stark. Thankfully, I found him alone.

"What do you know of real estate?" I asked, and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You going somewhere?" He asked.

"I want to get a place for Ashe," I said, and his brows raised even higher. "I don't know your world well, obviously, and seeing as you're native and know good places to live..."

"Do you have money to buy her a place?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a prince, a God. I can afford whatever the hell I want." I said, and he chuckled.

"I guess. Well, there aren't really houses in New York... I'm sure you want to keep her local. There are a few mansions here and there, but I'm betting Ashe isn't really a mansion type of person. So, penthouse." Tony hummed, going over to a computer.

"Penthouse?" I asked.

"It's like an apartment, but it's huge and at the very top of a building. Top floor, super spacious, very expensive." He explained, and I nodded.

"Sounds perfect."

He then got some places on a list and a realtor for me, and I was soon getting a rundown of all the available places for Ashe. I crossed off some that just didn't seem like her, and was soon left with a few options.

I chose one that had two bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a state-of-the-art kitchen, gigantic living space, and walk-in closets. "I then asked if there was some sort of personal interior designer that could make the place comfortable enough for Ashe, and Tony had one on the phone immediately.

"What sort of stuff does she like?" Tony asked.

"Black, white, gray, silver. Mostly muted colors. Anything shiny. She likes gold. Elegance." I listed and he nodded, explaining it out to the person on the other end.

It didn't take but an hour later for me to buy it, and I soon had a meeting time with the interior designer the next morning to see if I liked it.

Pleased with everything, I thanked Tony and went back to Ashe, dozed off in my bed. I smiled, undressed and joined her, only for Ashe to curl up to me with a soft smile on her face.

"Loki?" She hummed, sounding tired.

"Hey, love." I kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around me.

"You done with your planning?" She asked.

"Done with the planning, yes." I hummed and she just relaxed on my chest. I was glad to have her in my arms, but I couldn't wait to have her in my arms on our own bed with complete privacy.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning, I dressed in my all-black suit and went out with Stark to Ashe's new place. We met the woman outside, who gave me two key cards to get in. One for Ashe, one for me.

We went up, and I immediately liked the place. It had marble floors in the rooms that didn't have carpeting. The living room sofa and chairs were dripping in gold. The kitchen was pure white with stainless steel appliances. The guest bedroom was all black and white and gray, and the bathrooms too.

But the master bedroom and bathroom? Mainly black and white, but had much more gold than the rest of the house did.

I was immediately drawn to the shower, which had four different showerheads, with glass walls. Perfect for pressing Ashe up against. And the tub, it was next to a window, was fairly large, and had jets along the sides. My mind raced at all the things that could happen in that tub, besides washing.

"She's going to love it." I smiled happily to myself. We all soon left, Tony and I going back to the tower, and I went to grab Ashe.

"Love, get dressed. I need to show you something." I said, walking into her room where she was scrolling on her phone.

"What?" She asked.

"It's a surprise," I said. She smiled, shook her head, got dressed and joined me. I laced her fingers with mine as we walked the few blocks, and I told her absolutely nothing.

She began asking questions as I slid my card to open the front door, then stepped into the elevator and slid the card to get to the top floor.

"Loki, what is this? Tell me." She whined, gripping my arm. "You haven't brought me here to kill me, have you?"

"Don't be absurd." I rolled my eyes and opened the front door for her, and she stepped inside. She let go of my hand and walked around a bit, looking amazed at the spacious and luxurious living room, and the kitchen where I could see her making whatever the hell she could dream up.

"What is this?" Her voice wavered a bit.

"Yours." I smiled, and her head snapped over to me, her eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"You're not serious." She stepped a little closer to me.

"I am." I nodded, sliding her key card out of my pocket, and held it out to her.

Instead of taking it, Ashe ran at me and jumped on me in a hug. Seeing as I was somewhere around three hundred times stronger than her, catching her wasn't difficult at all. Her arms were around my shoulders and neck, and her legs around my waist.

"Thank you," She sniffed into my shoulder.

"Anything for you, my love." I placed a kiss to her hair, and gently set her down. "Want to see the rest of the place?"

She nodded and wiped her cheeks, and followed me through the house with my hand in hers.

I walked her through and finally got to the master bedroom and bathroom.

"My two favorite rooms..." I threw her a smirk as I opened the door for her.

"My room?" She asked when she stepped in.

"Your room, princess." I nodded, so happy to see how lit up she was.

"Fuck, I don't think I've ever even been near a bed this big..." She hummed and ran her hand across the comforter, a sort of olive-gold tone.

"Walk-in closet?" She smiled as she pointed to some double doors.

"Yes, but look at the bathroom first," I said and led her in. She smiled as she looked around, and I couldn't hold myself back from hugging her from behind, placing my chin on her shoulder.

"See the tub? You can't imagine the things I thought of when I first saw it." I hummed and heard her giggle.

"I bet I can," She said and turned to kiss my cheek, but I turned my face just in time to catch her lips with my own.

"I want," I breathed slowly as we barely parted. "To have you on every single piece of furniture and every surface in this entire place."

"I wouldn't object to that." Ashe smiled against my lips. "Maybe take it one room at a time?"

"As long as we get to every room." I agreed.

"Just... after I move, okay?" Ashe blinked up at me in such a cute way.

"Works for me." I gave her a smile and kissed her again. She got the last look around before we left to get her things, and she was considerably happier now.

"Are you going to live with me?" She asked on the sidewalk.

"Do you want me to live with you?" Why was this thought just now entering my mind?

"Yes," She nodded. "I'd like to wake up next to you every morning. I'd like to fall asleep beside you every night. I'd like that space to be ours, and ours alone."

I smiled and pressed a kiss to her hand. "I don't have much on Earth to move, but I'd be happy to live with you."

Ashe looked all too happy and held my hand just a little tighter.

When we got to the tower, Tony was eyeing us before we got to her room.

"Didn't she like it?" He asked.

"Of course, she liked it. We're just moving her stuff in." I gave him a smile. I had grown to somewhat like the man, especially when he was helpful like this.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Move her stuff where?" Bruce stood up, not looking happy.

"Reindeer Games bought her a penthouse." Tony smiled wide, and Bruce just stared at me.

"You bought her... a penthouse?" He blinked. "She can't leave. I was supposed to keep an eye on her."

"Ashe is an adult. She doesn't need your supervision." I shook my head.

"Ashe has gone through a tremendous trauma!"

"Which I have been informed of and will be there for her whenever she needs." I then smiled.

"Yeah? How much do you know?" He stepped over.

"Technically, more than you. So if you could just drop it?" Ashe gave him a look and pulled me away. We got into her room where she shut the door, then pulled out some bags and cases, and began to pack her things up.

"Does he think you're a child?" I asked, not able to contain my annoyance for her uncle.

"He's protective. Probably doesn't want what happened to him happen to me, blah blah blah." She rolled her eyes.

"Happened to him?" I asked.

"Oh, right. You probably haven't heard the story." She nodded and turned back to packing. "Well, you know my grandpa liked to toss around my grandma, mom, Bruce, and my other two uncles. It's said that children who are victims of abuse can have a number of side effects. One of the most common is anger issues. The Hulk was basically born from all the pent up anger in Bruce given to him from my grandfather." She said, and I nodded slowly.

"And he thinks that'll happen to you?"

"Well, everyone's different when it comes to traumas. Like you, when that big ass parentage bomb was dropped on you, you internalized everything, to the point of attempted suicide. Bruce got super pissed and destroyed cities, and me? I became a depressed mess." Ashe just shrugged.

"You're hardly a mess, love." I smiled.

"I'd have to disagree." She threw me a smile.


	29. Chapter 29

When we had everything settled in the new penthouse, Ashe excitedly called her mother to tell her the news. I stepped out to give her her privacy, and not two minutes later, as I was gazing around, two thin arms wrapped around me from behind.

"I love you," Ashe said in a small voice, and I turned, tying my arms around her.

"I love you, princess." I smiled softly, brushing some hair from her face.

Ashe moved her arms to be around my neck and stood on the tips of her toes so her face was closer to mine.

"Can I ask a favor?" She hummed, biting her lip.

"Anything," I nodded.

"Can I... perhaps... sit on your face?" She looked almost embarrassed, and I let out a laugh before muffling myself.

"I'm far more than happy to have you sit on my face," I said and pulled her to our new bedroom. I always found her frame so small and delicate, and as I ran my hands over her body as we undressed, I couldn't help but think that she just looked all the more small and soft and fragile.

I held her hand as she positioned herself to straddle my head, then trailed my hands across her thighs and hips, feeling the creamy smooth skin. I got a grip on her hips and lowered her down, watching her bite her lip as she watched me. I opened my mouth once I felt her on my lips, and focused my attention between her folds.

I did glance up at her face from time to time, just to see her mouth hanging open and her eyes closed in pleasure. She had a grip on one of my hands that was on her hip, the other fisting the sheets by my head. My other hand was free to roam, so roam it did.

I got to flicking my tongue against her clit just to hear the beautiful sounds she makes, and it was well worth it. Ashe cried out wantonly and dripped on my tongue, making me all the more needy for her.

I soon felt her hand on my thigh, moving to the hardness that had grown, and I tried to keep myself concentrated on the present task. Ashe still hadn't come yet.

But Ashe seemed not to care as she was soon tugging me up by my hair, looking desperate for something. When I was sitting up, she moved into my lap and kissed me. I was expecting hard, rough kisses out of need, not soft, slow kisses full of love.

I kissed her back as best I could, holding her to me. Ashe soon raised herself up, not letting our lips part, and she sank herself down onto me. I gasped a little at being surrounded by her warm wetness, so tight and perfect as she always was.

Ashe moved slowly, and I was all for taking our time. That seemed to be the theme lately; I'd think about having her rough and dirty, but once it came to act, I got caught up in how much I really loved her and I just wanted to take my time with her and show her how much she meant to me.

I soon groaned, half in frustration and half in pleasure, and pulled back, resting my forehead on her shoulder.

"Loki?" She asked, running her fingers through my hair. Oh, that felt delightful.

"There are... so many things I want to tell you, love." I sighed.

"Tell me." Ashe just said.

"You wouldn't look at me the same." I frowned.

With that, Ashe lifted herself off of me and just sat in front of me. She lifted my face to meet hers, and she looked... worried for me?

"Why would you say that?" She asked softly.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I am not soft. I'm not. I am not a soft person. Nothing about me is soft or... or vulnerable."

"And the things you wanna tell me... they're soft?" She placed her forehead on mine.

"Incredibly so," I agreed.

"I wanna hear them." She sounded to be smiling, and I opened my eyes just to check. "Come on, Loki, please?"

I only pressed my lips together.

"Look, if you tell me your thoughts, I'll tell you mine." She offered, and I pursed my lips, soon deciding to hell with it.

"I'm scared of how in love with you I am." I caught her cheeks in my hands as I spoke lowly. "I often wonder if I've gone completely insane, or if I'm obsessed. Because you, everything about you draws me in. I want nothing more than to be by your side at all times. I want to give you the world. I want to give you everything you've ever wanted. I want to bring you happiness and the utmost pleasure. You mean... more than everything to me."

Ashe seemed to be smiling sadly, and she traced my cheek with her fingertips, looking down at the sheets beneath us.

"I'm glad I'm not alone in that thinking, then. I want to give you everything, too. I just know I don't have the means or money to. And... and I know it shouldn't, but sometimes it makes me think I don't deserve you? Or I'm not worthy of you..."

I broke my own rule and kissed her to shut her up.

"Don't you think any of that nonsense. Not for a second." I kissed her lips again. "You have no idea the happiness you've brought me. Just seeing your smile makes everything better for me."

Ashe's eyes then met mine, and her thumb trailed over my lip. "You have no idea how handsome you are, do you? How do you think I feel when you step into a room in that fucking suit of yours?" She asked, then giggled. "You've no idea how much I think about either fucking you in that suit or ripping it off you. It's impossible to decide."

I laughed, then kissed her forehead. "You can do both. Promise."

Ashe then lifted herself up slightly and kissed me. "Just the fact that you love me makes me feel like the luckiest person in the world. In the universe. Every day."

I let my hands slide back down to her waist to bring her closer to me, and I gently laid her back, coming over her, keeping us so, so close.

"I'll never stop loving you. I'm determined to prove how much I love you." I smiled and sunk back into her, taking pleasure in the drop of her jaw, the little sigh that escaped from her lips.

That day I didn't manage to go rough like how I always imagined. It was one of the many times where we just took our time to love each other, extra thoroughly.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning, I got the pleasure of waking up next to her in our own bed, with no rush to get up or do anything.

I was, however, curious about how it felt to make her tea in the morning and bring it to her in bed. Only thing is is that it's very warm beside her under the covers, and I didn't want to leave that comfort. So I summoned a cup of tea for her the way she liked it, and some black coffee for me.

I still need her to try Asgardian wine.

"Loki?" Ashe yawned and snuggled closer to me.

"Morning, darling. Tea?" I hummed softly, happy to see her smile and take the mug. She drank a fair bit before setting it aside and curling up to me again.

Ashe was quiet, and I didn't exactly take that as a bad thing until I noticed she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Love?" I asked, and she just blinked up at me. "What're you thinking about?"

"Uh..." She started softly. "If we had a kid, what would their name be?"

I didn't even care why she was thinking this at nine in the morning. "I quite like Ambrosia for a girl. Fenrir for a boy." I answered.

"Oh, I like Ambrosia. Not really a fan of Fenrir, though. Harry Potter sort of ruined that name." She hummed, then grinned widely. "If we had a boy, we should name him Dionysus."

"Why the hell would we do that?" I blinked.

"You don't know your Gods, do you?" She teased. "Dionysus is the Greek God of wine. He's like a party God. Seeing as you're a trickster God, it just sort of makes sense." She shrugged.

"Or Gabriel!" She then beamed. "In a show I like, the archangel Gabriel went undercover to hide in with the Pagans, and he claimed to be Loki... except Kali, the Hindu Goddess of destruction saw right through him and thought she killed him. But since Gabriel is a trickster, he just faked his death. Until his brother, Lucifer, actually killed him, with we believed for about seven or eight seasons." She hummed lowly.

"How many Gods do you know?" I asked with a smile.

"A lot. I know Gods, angels, stars, you name it." She hummed and turned on her back to stare at the ceiling.

"Okay, but love, why baby talk all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Dunno, it was just in my head." She shrugged. "I had a dream I was pregnant, and when I woke up, I could still sort of feel it? And I mean, I still sort of feel it. Feels weird." She giggled sleepily.

I took one of my arms from around her and ran my hand down her torso until it rested between her hips. I used my music to detect something, anything...

And there it was. A heartbeat. Barely there, but there it was.

"Loki?" Ashe must have noticed the change in my expression.

"We may need to test you," I said, withdrawing my hand only to wrap my arm around her again.

"Test... me? You mean... you think I'm..." Ashe stuttered, sounding scared. She then sat up and got out of bed, surprising me as she got dressed hastily, not bothering with taming her hair or putting on any makeup.

"Are you coming?" She asked. I then got up and switched to more casual clothes and left with her.

She held my hand as we walked to a store, and I saw her looking at random things, picking up bottles of soda and bags of chips before she picked up a pregnancy test.

I was watching the cashier to make sure she wouldn't give Ashe a look as she scanned the test, and she didn't. She honestly looked like she couldn't care less.

Ashe seemed to notice, and she smiled, taking my hand as we walked again.

"From my experience as a bookseller, cashiers don't give a shit what you're buying. I'd always have people ask if I've read the book they're getting, and really, I never looked. I'm just looking for a barcode." She shrugged, and I smiled, happy knowing she wasn't completely panicking.

When we got back home, she dumped all the food onto the kitchen counter to sort out and put away and pushed the pregnancy test far away from her.

"Love, you have to take it." I chuckled. She just pouted as she opened a bag of chips.

"I just had my period last month, Loki. I really don't see how this is possible." She huffed.

"Well, it could have something to do with us fucking nearly every day, me never wearing a condom, you loving me finishing in you..." I trailed off until she gave me a look. "You see my point."

Ashe still pouted as she grabbed the test and went into the bathroom. A minute later, she came back out and set it on the box sitting on the counter, and turned away from it again, now opening a soda bottle.

I kept my eye on it, though, and soon the little oval had two tiny lines in it.

"Hey, what do two lines mean?" I asked.

"It has two lines?" She asked, and I hummed, and she dropped her head.

"It means I'm pregnant."


	31. Chapter 31

"I don't understand. Why aren't you happy, my love? We can have a family all our own." I was confused.

"I have shit genes, Loki. Why would I want to pass that on to someone?" She sighed, leaning on the counter, her head still hung.

"Respiratory problems run in my family, which is how I got asthma. Addiction is genetic, so is depression and anxiety as well as a slew of other mental health problems. Heart disease, obesity, eyesight problems, all sorts of stuff. My genes are fucked, and the last thing I want is my kid to suffer because of it."

I just stared at her, not knowing what to say at all.

"And... and not to mention, my earliest memories are of my mom and dad fighting. My clearest memory is her kicking him out. I spent most of my childhood watching my grandparents fight when they watched me. You have no idea... all the counselors... all the medicine. I can count on both hands the number of antipsychotics I've been on to help with my anger issues. I don't want to scare our kid, Loki. I don't want to hurt them because I... can't control myself." Ashe was reduced to crying, sniffling as she stuttered around her words.

"My love," I sighed and hugged her. "I promise you that you won't hurt them. You're conscious of your anger, you actively fight it. It's admirable. And all those so-called 'issues' in your genes? They can be fixed, cured. They're hardly problems."

"Addiction can't be cured, Loki." Ashe sniffed.

"Then we keep an eye out and be careful. We can and will do anything for our child's health and wellbeing." I rubbed her back.

"But I can't afford a baby... especially not in this economy. I don't even have a job!" Ashe was taken by sobs again.

"I'm a prince, love. You don't need a job. I can support us beyond eternity." I tilted her face up and stroked her cheek with my thumb. "Now, stop those tears. I won't have you sad about anything." I brushed her tears away, making her smile.

But not a minute later, she was frowning again.

"What will my mom think? What will uncle Bruce think?" She asked softly as she sat at the counter, her hands folded in her lap.

To be fair, I hadn't even thought of that.

"I'm sure your mother will be delighted to know she'll be a grandmother." I tried to cheer her up.

"And Bruce?" She peeked up at me.

"Bruce will want my head on a spike, but we both know he can't touch me." I traced her hair, lifting her face once more so I could gently kiss her.

Ashe slowly raised her arms to tie them around my neck, driving me mad with want for her. I loved it when she wanted to hold me close to her. It gave me some indication that she truly wanted me and loved me just as I wanted her. Just as I loved her.

I soon lifted her from her seat and brought us to the closest soft surface, that being the sofa cushions. I lied her down, coming over her, not letting our kiss die. Ashe had her fingers in my hair, tugging and making me moan on her lips.

"You'll still want to fuck me while I'm pregnant?" Ashe pulled back slightly to ask, and I just let my lips fall to her neck.

"But of course," I hummed, nipping her pulse point before I sucked on it, then kissed way up to suck a mark behind her ear.

After a quickie on the couch, we lied there together, Ashe now thinking about how she was going to break the news. I was listening, but I was more focused on the soft skin on her lower stomach where a bump would soon be forming. Maybe there was a small one already? Or maybe I was imagining things.

"I would tell Bruce that he's a granduncle, but he's already a granduncle with some of my cousin's kids. My uncle Robert had Jessa, who has three kids, I think. Uncle Noah had Leah, who has Ty and Olivia... and one more. I don't know my family for shit." She sighed and tucked her face into my shoulder.

"You'll figure it out," I assured her and kissed her hair.

"A part of me tells me that when I tell him, he's going to Hulk the fuck out and hurt the kid." She said very quietly, and my grip tightened a little around her.

"I won't let that happen. None of us will." I promised.

"I don't know how you can be so certain. He's the _Hulk_." Ashe said. "You didn't see what he did to Harlem all those years ago..."

I swallowed thickly, as it was becoming clearer and clearer to me how scared she actually was.

"Ashe, my queen, listen." I turned her face towards me. "Nothing bad will happen. I swear it. I'll never allow anything to touch you, or our child." I rubbed her stomach to assure her.

She traced patterns with her finger on my shoulder, quiet now.

"Can I visit Asgard someday?" She asked, and I gazed down at her.

"You want to?" I asked softly.

She nodded, still tracing my skin. "I imagine it to be this gorgeous, golden place. Like a giant garden. Eden, or Olympus or something of the sort. And we both know how much I like gold." She said, making me smile.

"When it's safe, I'll take you whenever you'd like," I promised and kissed her forehead.

"When it's safe?" She asked.

"Odin is still on the throne. It's common knowledge that he doesn't like me very much. To know I had gotten a mortal pregnant before I married her... hell if he knew I had gotten you pregnant, who knows who he might take his wrath out on." I sighed, not wanting to think about it. Odin would most certainly hurt Ashe in some way, and I couldn't have that. Not ever.

Ashe nodded once and settled again, and I was just happy to have her here, even if we weren't on Asgard.


	32. Chapter 32

Ashe got dressed the next day and took my hand as we walked to the tower. She called her mother this morning to tell her the news, and her mom was simply overjoyed.

I was dreading this conversation, however.

She didn't let go of my hand until we were up in a living room with a good number of the others.

"Hey, what brings you two around?" Steve asked, chipper as always.

Ashe opened her mouth, then froze. She looked at her uncle, then to me, cleared her throat, and tried again. Then she saw Thor and smiled.

"You're going to be an uncle, congrats!" She said, and I just knew she was dying inside.

The room was silent, and I pressed my lips together tightly.

"That's how you thought to word it?" Stark asked her.

"I couldn't think of anything else!" She pouted.

"How far along are you?" Nat asked.

"Oh, no fucking clue. At least a month, I think." She said and held her lower stomach. I couldn't wait until she grew bigger and there was something to hold.

I was distracted by this thought, just watching her with a stupid little smile on my face, so I didn't even notice the murderous glare Bruce gave me.

"Was this your plan all along?" He hissed, snapping us all out of our thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" I furrowed my brows.

"The first day she came here, I said that she was out of everyone's league. Including yours! You took that as a challenge, didn't you? That's exactly the type of thing you'd do!" He was soon standing, pointing at me.

"Bruce, I don't think-" Clint started to say.

"You went and seduced her. My niece! Then you had to take her away, and now she's pregnant. Because. Of. You. I knew you'd be a bad influence on her. Your very presence is poison." He spat, and I just didn't have any words.

"Bruce! Stop!" Ashe snapped, coming to my side and she held onto my arm. "I thought you'd be happy for us? I know you don't like him that much, but you couldn't at least been for me?"

"He hasn't even married you, Ashe! What does that say if he's knocked you up, but not yet married you?!" Bruce retorted.

"Maybe I don't wanna get married! Maybe I'm fine with how things are, I'm fine with how our relationship is right now, which is in no way any of your business, might I add." Ashe then started to grow angry, her nails digging into my shirt as her face grew red and her voice raised.

"So you are just going to repeat history. Like I warned you." He huffed.

"Exactly how am I repeating history?!" She asked in a shrill voice. "I'm assuming you're talking about my mom, your own sister, which she has done nothing even close to this. Her first husband didn't want a baby, and she lost one kid with the second husband, and it took another seven years for her to have me. How does this, in any way, relate to any of that?!" She snapped, now looking completely pissed.

"Ashe, love..." I made a move to reel her back in.

"No, you need to stop talking shit about my mom. She is your sister, for fuck's sake. If she heard the shit you were saying about her, she'd have never let me come here with you." She seethed, then moved closer to him. "We do not forgive, and we certainly do not forget. We only move on." She hissed to him.

Bruce didn't say a word, he just glared, shifting green every few seconds before shifting back.

"Fine. Fine. Have his kid, but don't you dare come crying to me when he leaves you." He said and stomped out.

I was about to help Ashe until she stomped to the doorway. "You mean like how everyone leaves YOU!"

There was a bang and a roar, and Ashe jumped back as Hulk came bounding down the hall. I grabbed her and transported us back home, where she breathed deeply, wiping her cheeks furiously.

"That fucking bastard." She hissed and pulled her phone out, dialing her mother's number. I just stood there and listened as she told her mom that Bruce was out of the picture, he crossed a line with talking about her badly.

Once Ashe hung up, she turned to me, still tearful, and I went over and brought her into a hug.

"What are you going to do?" I asked softly.

"Get a tattoo." She sniffed, and I was confused. "It helps with stress."

I just nodded, trusting her with whatever decision she made. Ashe brought her arms up and I hugged her tightly, wanting to be there for whatever she needed.

Ashe moved us to the couch where she lied against me and asked my opinion on tattoos she was thinking about getting. I was personally a fan of the portrait on her left thigh, and she called a few places and soon had an appointment set.

"Do you wanna come?" She looked up at me.

"Sure. I've never seen someone get a tattoo done before." I nodded.

"Do you tattoo on Asgard?" She asked, and I nodded.

"But those are more for status, not decoration," I explained, and she nodded in understanding.

"Well, just warning you, it's gonna look a little weird." She then giggled, leaving me so in love with her.


	33. Chapter 33

A few days later, I went with Ashe to a shop where we were greeted by a man with many tattoos, a thick beard, and stretched earlobes along with a number of other facial piercings. The jealous part of me told me Ashe was much better off with a guy like him to love her and be the father of her child.

The sensible part of me told me to shut up, I was being stupid.

Ashe told me to take a seat, she'd be with me in a second and talked to the man for a good couple of minutes. I saw them talking over pictures, and another man, bearded, tattooed, and pierced just like the first, joined them.

She came back to me a minute later and sat with me. "The guy that came over is Nick, the artist. He does these amazing detailed tattoos, like this one." She pointed to the moon on her left inner forearm, right below her elbow. "He did that one. I love how he shades."

She then picked up a magazine with a nearly nude woman, heavily tattooed as well, on the front, and flipped through it.

"Is that porn?" I asked and she laughed.

"Kinda. It's like porn for tattoo enthusiasts. It's a lot of art and articles about new needles, guns, ink, and famous artists." She said, and her eyes locked on one woman in very short pastel clothing. She studied her tattoos and bit her lip.

"What I would give to look like her..." She hummed.

"You're beautiful, love. Don't start with that nonsense." I assured her, looking through the art from beside her.

When she was called, she got up and went to the desk, handing over a card. She then got it back and filled out a paper, then the artist, Nick, went up some stairs and she waved for me to follow.

"Nick, my boyfriend, Loki. He was interested in seeing how people got tattooed." She said and he gave me a nod as a greeting.

"Nick is quiet, which I am so thankful for. I had a girl doing the dragon on my leg, she wouldn't shut up to the other artists the entire time." Ashe said, and Nick snickered as I smiled.

"The first tattoo I did on her, that moon on her arm, she didn't speak or move the entire time. Honestly, I impressed. I thought she had passed out, but no. She was just lying there staring at the ceiling."

He had her sitting backward on a chair with her arm on a rest by him, and I took the seat in front of her.

"First they wipe down my skin with alcohol and they shave it a bit. Reduced risk of infection." She explained.

"And hair just gets in the way." Nick shrugged as he wiped down her arm, then ran a razor across the area from her shoulder to her elbow.

He told her to tell him if she didn't feel okay or needed to tap out, and she nodded and he brought the needles to her skin.

I expected Ashe to flinch, as it looked like it would hurt, but she didn't flinch in the slightest.

"It doesn't hurt all that much, really." She smiled at me. "I got my first tattoo when I was seventeen. I was scared as shit, but I had a nice girl inking me. She told me to compare it to the worst pain I'd ever felt. Compared to that, this is next to nothing."

"What's the worst pain you've ever felt?" I found myself asking.

"Menstrual cramps. I had killer ones, ones that paralyzed me from pain. Thank God that's all over now." She gave a small laugh.

"You got endo?" Nick asked her.

"A form of it, yeah." She nodded, though it was small since she couldn't move.

"My girlfriend has endo. I feel awful when she's in tears from how much it hurts her." He said softly.

"She on medicine?" Ashe asked.

"Birth control, yeah."

"Yeah, birth control is a fucking lifesaver." Ashe smiled.

They both fell silent, and Ashe stared at the wall as I watched Nick trace over blue lines with black ink, and I was sort of mesmerized.

It took hours, but the tattoo was done. Ashe got a pure black man with antlers and white eyes in a suit on her shoulder and scratched lines the color of blood down to her elbow. Creepy, but it suited her somehow.

Nick washed it a few times with this foaming product, then bandaged it up for her.

"I ran out of tattoo lotion. What do you recommend?"

"Lubriderm," He nodded as he walked us out and to the desk once more. She paid a couple of hundred dollars and left with a smile on her face.

"So, what do you think?" She asked, taking my hand.

"Weird, you humans." I hummed.

"You're weird, you God. Now, I'm hungry. I'm always hungry after getting tattooed. Where do you wanna eat?" She led me away, and I was just oh so in love with her, I could barely stand it.


End file.
